J'ai attendu si longtemps
by Taery Raven
Summary: [MERTHUR] Mille cinq cents ans se sont écoulés depuis la mort d'Arthur Pendragon, assassiné par Mordred pendant la bataille de la Passe de Camlan. Merlin, ou Emrys, le Magicien Immortel, a survécu aux Temps, il a vu le monde changer, les malheurs, les horreurs et les bonheurs de la race humaine, et il a vieilli, mais il n'a pas renoncé à son Roi. Jamais.
1. Chapter 1

Le vieil homme marchait le long de la route. Sa barbe, blanche et duveteuse, et ses longs cheveux lui revenaient dans la figure à chaque fois qu'une voiture le croisait en sens inverse. Les mains dans les poches de sa veste de cuir élimée, deux besaces en travers du torse et un chapeau de laine bleue enfoncé jusqu'aux yeux, il quitta soudain la route pour s'engager sur un chemin de terre sèche à peine visible entre deux buissons.

C'était l'hiver actuellement sur la partie nord du monde, et le fond de l'air était sec et le froid piquant. Mais il n'y avait pas de neige, il n'y en avait pas eu depuis plusieurs hivers, du reste. De toute façon, là où le vieil homme se rendait, qu'il y ait de la neige ou non l'importait peu.

Le chemin de terre battue était inégal et les articulations du vieil homme en pâtissaient. Néanmoins, il ne disait rien, les lèvres serrées. Concentré sur ses pas, il n'avait pas envie de se tordre une cheville maintenant.

Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, après avoir longé un ruisseau figé dans la glace et passé entre des branches d'arbres nues qui lui griffèrent la barbe comme des doigts crochus, le vieil homme arriva à un endroit vaste et plat, recouvert d'herbes, mais dénué d'arbres ou de buissons : une prairie.

Il s'arrêta au beau milieu de la lande secouée par un petit vent glacial qui pénétrait le plus épais des pulls de laine et, sortant les mains de ses poches, il repoussa son bonnet fatigué, recousu en plusieurs endroits, puis dégagea ses cheveux de ses yeux. Là, il se redressa et, tendant le bras droit devant lui, doigts de la main écartés, il se mit à psalmodier. Les mots furent emportés par le vent, mais quiconque les aurait entendus n'aurait pu les comprendre car ce n'était autre que de l'Ancien Langage.

Emrys passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches puis reprit sa litanie. Lentement alors, devant lui, le paysage se modifia. Une brume apparut en nuages qui se roulaient les uns sur les autres, puis ce fut au tour d'un clapotis de se faire entendre, un clapotis _d'eau_ au beau milieu des _terres_...

Baissant les yeux, Emrys sourit au milieu de sa barbe touffue et recula d'un pas. De l'eau était apparue à ses pieds, une eau claire qui léchait le sol comme l'aurait fait l'eau d'un paisible lac... un lac recouvert de brumes.

— Avalon... murmura alors le vieil homme.

Il y eut soudain un grand bruit d'eau et une barque dégoulinante s'approcha de la rive comme si elle était reliée à un rail au fond du lac. Elle s'arrêta dans le sol meuble de la rive et Emrys enjamba le rebord et monta dedans en s'accroupissant. Il se laissa ensuite emporter et bientôt, le tumulte de la route départementale dans son dos laissa place à un pesant silence tandis que le brouillard estompait la lumière du soleil.

Enveloppé par la brume, Emrys s'assit au fond de la barque et ouvrit l'une de ses besaces. Il en tira un rouleau de parchemin usé par les manipulations et le déroula avec précaution.

Depuis des siècles, tous les dix ans, il venait ici, sur l'Île d'Avalon, dans l'espoir qu'un jour, la magie de l'endroit lui révélerait enfin qu'un nouveau Roi est né, mais chaque décennie c'était la même chose, la tombe d'Arthur Pendragon restait muette. Emrys, autrefois connu sous le nom de Merlin, repartait alors, le cœur plus lourd et les épaules plus voûtées encore...

Mais cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose de différent dans l'air, Emrys le sentait. Il se passait quelque chose dans les mondes cachés et la magie s'agitait de partout. Les habitants actuels de ce monde ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait, ils avaient peur et craignaient les inondations, les tremblements de terre et les éruptions volcaniques, mais Emrys, lui, savait que toutes ces perturbations n'avaient rien à voir avec une planète en colère, non, c'était simplement que quelque chose se préparait dans les mondes invisibles. Quoi, il l'ignorait, et secrètement, il espérait que cette chose était l'avènement d'un nouveau Roi, un nouveau-né à qui il faudrait tout apprendre, ou bien, mais l'espoir était mince, qu'il allait enfin pouvoir retrouver _son_ Roi, Arthur Pendragon, après tant d'années de séparation...

Emrys fut tiré de ses pensées par la barque s'enfonçant dans le sol meuble de la berge d'Avalon. L'air était glacial et humide. La barbe perlée de gouttelettes d'eau, le vieux sorcier posa le pied sur l'île cachée et ressentit immédiatement l'immensité de la magie qui circulait là, lui parcourir le corps.

Cela lui fit un bien fou et il se sentit renaître. Un mince sourire étira alors sa bouche plissée par les années et, bientôt, sa longue barbe lui battant le ventre se mit à rétrécir. Ses cheveux raccourcirent tout en brunissant et le vieil homme voûté se redressa, ses douleurs articulaires disparaissant au fur et à mesure que son corps retrouvait sa vigueur d'antan : Merlin était de retour, âgé d'à peine trente ans et non plus de mille cinq cent ans et des poussières.

Levant les bras au ciel gris, Merlin s'étira, un large sourire sur le visage. Il exécuta ensuite deux ou trois pas de danse puis un pas chassé et il se mit à rire.

— Quel bonheur de pouvoir enfin bouger librement ! Plus de douleurs !

Il sentit soudain une présence dans son dos et pivota pour sourire à l'immense ombre translucide de Kilgarrah, le gardien de l'Île d'Avalon depuis plus de mille cinq cent ans maintenant.

— Seigneur Dragon... Tu m'as manqué, dit Merlin en avançant la main vers le large museau.

Kilgarrah pencha la tête et ferma les yeux au contact de la main. Malgré sa condition de Gardien immatériel – il était mort depuis des siècles et vivait dans le monde des esprits –, il pouvait sentir la main de son ancien Dragonnier sur son museau, et cela lui tira un grondement de plaisir.

— _Tu m'as manqué aussi, jeune sorcier..._ répondit-il en relevant la tête. _Viens-tu pour la Révélation ?_

La voix du Dragon venait d'un autre temps et Merlin sentit son cœur se serrer. S'en était ainsi chaque fois qu'il revenait sur Avalon, du reste. Se reprenant, le jeune homme hocha la tête.

— Il se passe des choses inhabituelles dans le Monde Humain ces dernières années, dit-il alors en s'éloignant. Des catastrophes naturelles effraient les Humains, ils pensent que leur planète est en colère...  
— _Elle aurait de quoi,_ répondit Kilgarrah.

Merlin inclina la tête puis s'arrêta de marcher et releva les yeux. Devant lui se trouvait un bâtiment en ruines, un ancien château dont les pierres étaient tombées des murs depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait plus de toit et un arbre avait poussé en plein milieu des portes d'entrées dont les vantaux de bois s'étaient décomposés depuis bien des années.

— M'accompagnes-tu ? demanda Merlin en se tournant vers le Dragon.

Celui-ci s'était assis sur son postérieur et il secoua la tête.

— _Je suis ici pour veiller sur le Roi, non pour interférer avec son Protecteur_ , dit-il.

Merlin sourit. Il savait que Kilgarrah l'aurait volontiers suivi dans le château en ruines, mais le Dragon ne pouvait pas y aller, ses liens invisibles avec le monde des esprits le retenait sur l'île. Comme tout fantôme qui se respecte, il ne pouvait d'ailleurs se rendre que dans les endroits où il était allé au moins une fois de son vivant, et le tombeau du Roi Arthur n'en faisait pas partie.

— Attends-moi, je ne serais pas long, dit alors Merlin.

Kilgarrah inclina la tête puis se coucha sur le ventre sans un bruit et Merlin pivota. Il regarda l'immense chêne qui avait poussé paisiblement ces derniers siècles et, avec un soupir censé lui donner du courage, le jeune sorcier monta les marches de pierre abîmées par le temps et contourna le gros arbre dont les épaisses racines avaient bouleversé le sol dallé tout autour sur plusieurs mètres de diamètre.

Revenir ici tous les dix ans lui faisait à chaque fois le même effet. Et comme à chaque fois, il hésita à passer le gros chêne, qu'il avait vu grandir et devenir fort. Il s'y résolu finalement et entra dans les ruines du château qui n'était en fait qu'une réplique miniature de Camelot et qui était le tombeau du Roi Arthur Pendragon.

Merlin en avait voulu ainsi. Son ancien Maître lui avait toujours été très cher et sa mort l'avait anéanti. Il avait donc fait de son possible pour lui donner la plus belle de sépultures, mais aujourd'hui, plus d'un millénaire plus tard, il n'en restait pas grand-chose... juste quelques pierres éparses ici et là, les fondations...

Merlin laissa glisser sa main sur les énormes pierres d'un mur d'un tout petit mètre de haut, même pas, mais qui en mesurait autrefois une dizaine et qui avait supporté un plafond où pendait un lustre de bois et de fer magnifique. Le jeune sorcier revoyait chaque détail de la pièce dans son esprit et il se souvint qu'il y avait eu ici une réplique de la Table Ronde où Arthur réunissait ses Chevaliers quand il y avait des décisions importantes à prendre.

Traversant la vaste pièce, Merlin s'approcha d'un bloc de roche, de granite précisément. Le granite étant la pierre qui résiste le mieux au temps, on s'en servait assez souvent à l'époque pour faire les tombeaux. Et celui du Roi Arthur n'y avait pas échappé.

Laissant courir ses doigts le long de l'arrête du bloc, Merlin s'avança vers le sommet du sarcophage que lequel on avait taillé, à même le couvercle, une statue couchée d'Arthur, sa couronne sur la tête, sa cape le recouvrant à demi, les mains jointes sur son estomac, serrant la garde d'Excalibur. Les premiers temps, l'épée avait vraiment été là, ainsi que la couronne, puis Merlin avait fini par les enlever pour les mettre en un lieu sûr connu de lui seul, un endroit caché et protégé par des sortilèges, pour chacun des deux objets.

— Bonjour Arthur...

La voix de Merlin, pourtant à peine élevée, se répercuta sur les murs encore un peu hauts et le jeune sorcier pinça les lèvres. Le temps et les pluies – même Avalon n'était pas dispensée des intempéries –, avaient érodé la statue et les traits d'Arthur étaient à peine reconnaissables. La mousse et le lichen recouvrait une partie de la pierre et Merlin, d'un geste de la main, fit remonter le temps et rendit à la statue toute sa beauté première. On eut dit alors que le Roi Arthur en personne était allongé là...

— Les années ont encore passé, vous savez ? reprit alors Merlin. Dix nouvelles années et comme à chaque fois, je viens vous visiter et attendre un signe, quel qu'il soit, qui m'indiquerait que vous êtes de retour parmi nous. Mais mes espoirs commencent à s'éroder, depuis plus de mille ans... Je suis immortel, je sais, et le temps n'a pas d'emprise sur moi, mais je suis fatigué de ne rien voir venir, fatigué d'attendre une chose qui ne viendra peut-être jamais...

Merlin posa sa main sur celle d'Arthur, dont les doigts étaient repliés sur la garde invisible d'Excalibur, et glissa ses doigts dans l'espace vide.

— Vous me manquez tant, Arthur, si vous saviez... Je n'ai de cesse de me repasser la vie avec vous, toutes ces années passées à vos côtés en tant que souffre-douleur, homme de pied, meilleur ami... et protecteur aussi, même si vous n'en avez jamais rien su...

Merlin soupira profondément et se redressa en passant une main sous son nez. Il se mordit la lèvre et caressa pensivement les cheveux blonds figés dans la pierre.

— Tant d'années à attendre... Tant de temps passé à espérer qu'un jour, un nouveau Roi Arthur se lèverait... Tant d'années à espérer en vain...

Merlin soupira de nouveau puis lâcha la main d'Arthur et alla s'asseoir sur une pierre éboulée d'un mur. Un arbre avait poussé récemment non loin et une de ses racines entourait le bloc de façon possessive. Cela amusa Merlin quelques secondes puis sa tristesse reprit le dessus et il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux en appuyant son front contre ses poings.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de la naissance d'Arthur Pendragon, fils d'Uther Pendragon, plus de mille cinq cent plus tôt et, comme tous les dix ans depuis que son meilleur ami avait trouvé la mort de la main de Mordred, Merlin revenait ici, sur Avalon, passer une journée et une nuit, attendant un signe quelconque des Dieux lui indiquant qu'un nouveau Roi s'est levé. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, aucun signe ne s'était fait connaître et plus le temps passait et plus Merlin réalisait qu'Arthur ne renaîtrait jamais, qu'il avait perdu son meilleur ami à jamais et qu'il allait continuer à errer seul dans un monde en perpétuel changement, pour le reste de sa vie.


	2. Chapter 2

La nuit tomba rapidement et un brouillard humide s'installa. Merlin invoqua des couvertures et un feu pour ne pas mourir de froid pendant la nuit, et se confectionna un repas avec ce qu'il avait dans ses besaces. Tout en cuisinant, il discutait avec Arthur, s'imaginant les réponses du jeune Roi, et alors qu'il s'installait pour manger, une chouette hulula quelque part.

Merlin tendit l'oreille, mais le silence revint. Dehors, Kilgarrah devait s'être assoupi, quand bien même il était un esprit et n'en avait techniquement pas besoin. Merlin songea alors au Grand Dragon et à tous les conseils qu'il lui avait donnés. Sans lui, jamais le jeune garçon malingre qu'il était, débarqué de sa campagne, ne serait devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps...

Bien sûr, le Dragon n'était pas tout seul dans l'histoire, Gaius, le vieux médecin royal, y était pour une grande part, ainsi que Genièvre, et les Chevaliers, et puis aussi, les méchants comme Morgana et Mordred... Tous étaient morts depuis des siècles maintenant et il les avait tous enterrés, les uns après les autres, ses amis comprenant sa condition de Sorcier au fur et à mesure des années qui s'écoulaient... Mais sa blessure la plus profonde restait la mort d'Arthur, si violente, si imprévisible...

.

L'aube trouva Merlin enroulé dans ses couvertures, roulé en boule près du feu magique qui avait chassé l'humidité et le froid de la nuit. Le jeune sorcier se redressa en bâillant et regarda autour de lui. Le brouillard s'était dissipé et le soleil inondait le tombeau. Se levant, Merlin s'étira et fit un tour sur lui-même. Baignée par le soleil, l'Île d'Avalon était magnifique et cela lui donna envie d'aller se promener. Il sortit donc du tombeau et sourit en voyant Kilgarrah assis devant l'édifice en ruine. Le Dragon inclina la tête et apprécia la caresse de son dernier Dragonnier.

— _As-tu reçu la réponse à ta question, jeune sorcier ?_  
— Hélas non, pas encore, mais je ne partirais qu'au coucher du soleil, il reste encore du temps. D'ici-là, je vais aller marcher un peu et profiter de ma jeunesse retrouvée. Tous les dix ans, j'en profite un peu avant de redevenir un vieillard perclus de douleurs diverses et variées.

Le Dragon inclina de nouveau la tête et Merlin s'éloigna, les mains dans les poches de sa veste de cuir fatiguée. Il se rendit jusqu'à la berge et constata que la barque était toujours là. Il s'éloigna ensuite vers le nord et s'amusa à noter ce qui avait changé depuis sa dernière visite.

Non habitée, on pourrait croire que l'Île était laissée à l'abandon, mais non, les vastes étendues herbeuses étaient toujours entretenues, comme si des moutons invisibles broutaient inlassablement l'herbe. Les arbres poussaient, par contre, et prenaient de l'ampleur ou bien mourraient et s'écroulaient sur le côté en emportant parfois un congénère ou deux.

S'asseyant sur un rocher près d'une rivière qui se jetait dans le lac, Merlin remonta une jambe contre sa poitrine et posa son menton sur son genou. Il avait longuement réfléchi à ce qu'il ferait quand Arthur lui serait rendu, mais aujourd'hui, étrangement, il avait peur.

Ce sentiment étrange qui l'avait suivi depuis le monde des Humains, il le ressentait encore. Quelque chose se passait dans les mondes invisibles, quelque chose qu'il espérait être l'avènement d'un nouveau Roi et, surpassant cet étrange sentiment, un sentiment de peur l'avait envahi.

— J'ai peur de retrouver Arthur...  
 _— C'est normal._

Merlin eut un sursaut et regarda Kilgarrah en fronçant les sourcils. L'esprit-dragon était allongé sur le ventre en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la rivière, chauffant ses écailles immatérielles au soleil du matin.

— Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? demanda alors le jeune homme.  
 _— C'est normal d'avoir peur de revoir la personne à laquelle tu tiens le plus, surtout après tant d'années de séparation,_ répondit Kilgarrah en relevant son imposante tête. _Arthur a été pour toi ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un frère, Merlin, ainsi que ton meilleur ami. Vous vous aimiez d'une façon pure et sincère et votre amitié en a rendu jaloux plus d'un, dont Guenièvre en premier._

Merlin passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il avait raison. Même si Gwen ne l'avait jamais montré, il était clair qu'elle avait été jalouse de l'amitié entre son époux et le jeune sorcier. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, tous les deux, et même si Arthur passait aussi du temps avec sa Reine, celle-ci avait toujours trouvé que ce n'était pas assez. Mais elle avait trop de fierté pour le dire et ainsi risquer de se faire rabrouer par son mari et perdre l'amitié de Merlin dans la foulée.

Merlin eut un sourire et Kilgarrah haussa un sourcil écailleux en sa direction. Le jeune sorcier secoua la tête.

— Non, je repensais simplement à toutes ces années passées auprès d'Arthur, dit-il. Depuis sa mort, je m'occupe comme je peux, je loue mes services à qui en a besoin, j'erre ici et là, sans but...  
 _— Ce n'est pas vrai,_ dit alors le Dragon. _Tu as un but, Merlin, celui d'être aux côtés du Roi Arthur._

Merlin eut un rire dédaigneux.

— Kilgarrah, plus le temps passe et plus mon espoir s'affaibli... Je suis certes immortel, mais il arrivera un jour où je cesserai de venir ici, où j'abandonnerai mon Destin, peu importe ce qu'il se passera. Cela fait plus de mille cinq cents ans que je traîne ma vieille carcasse sur cette planète, j'en ai fait le tour des dizaines de fois, j'ai vu des guerres, des moments de paix, de joie, de tristesse ultime plus que tout un chacun voudrait en voir, cela suffit à présent. Si les Dieux voulaient me renvoyer Arthur, ils l'auraient fait bien plus tôt au lieu de me punir d'une faute que je n'ai pas commise. Tu ne crois pas ?

Le Dragon pencha la tête sur le côté.

 _— De quelle faute parles-tu ?_ résonna-t-il, étonné.

Merlin serra les mâchoires et lâcha un bon vieux juron de cette époque. Il déplia ensuite sa jambe et frotta ses mains sur ses cuisses en inspirant.

 _— Jeune Sorcier..._ insista Kilgarrah. _Sais-tu pourquoi les Dieux n'ont pas encore renvoyé Arthur ? Cacherais-tu quelque chose à ton vieux Dragon, Dragonnier ?_

Merlin se mordit la lèvre. Il eut alors un bref soupir et se leva.

— J'ai peur que oui, dit-il. J'ai peur de savoir pourquoi les Dieux n'ont pas encore renvoyé Arthur...  
 _— Pourquoi ?_  
— À cause de mon amour pour lui, répondit Merlin après quelques secondes de silence.  
 _— Amour ?_ répéta le Dragon. _Je veux dire, tout le monde sait quels profonds sentiments te liaient à Arthur, à quel point son amitié t'était précieuse, à..._  
— Non, le coupa Merlin en secouant la tête. Il n'était plus question d'amitié, depuis longtemps, Kilgarrah...

Les yeux jaunes du Dragon clignotèrent un instant et soudain, un ronronnement profond monta de la large cage thoracique, comme un soupir.

 _— Merlin..._ dit-il en avançant sa tête vers son ancien Dragonnier, par-dessus l'eau paisible de la rivière. _Oserais-je avancer que tu étais... épris de ton Roi ?_

Merlin hocha la tête.

— Cela fait plusieurs siècles que je l'ai accepté maintenant, mais à l'époque, il m'était inconcevable de ressentir de tels sentiments pour mon Roi, pour mon meilleur ami, pour _l'époux_ de ma meilleure amie... Aujourd'hui, les choses ont changé, les amoureux d'un même genre peuvent vivre au grand jour et avoir leur propre famille, mais il y a mille cinq cents ans, imaginez donc... J'aurais sans doute encore plus souffert que s'ils avaient découvert que j'étais un Sorcier...

Kilgarrah pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe.

 _— Par les Ancêtres..._ dit-il doucement. _Alors c'est de ta faute tout cela ?_  
— Entièrement, mais vous l'avez dit vous-même, Grand Dragon, Arthur et moi nous nous aimions d'un amour pur et sincère et il n'y a jamais rien eut de répréhensible entre nous sinon quelques accolades de réconfort. Les Dieux me punissent d'une chose dont je ne suis pas responsable. Nous ne pouvons savoir à l'avance de qui notre cœur va s'éprendre, et encore moins l'en empêcher.  
 _— Je suis d'accord avec cela, Merlin, mais... tes sentiments étaient-ils partagés ?_

Merlin haussa les épaules.

— Je l'ignore, je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire cela à Arthur, il est mort avant... Tout juste ais-je eu le temps de lui dire que j'étais un sorcier, alors parler d'une chose aussi taboue était inconcevable. D'autant plus qu'il n'aurait pas compris...

Le Dragon resta silencieux un long moment tandis que Merlin remettait de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Le soleil grimpait inlassablement dans le ciel bleu et la journée allait être magnifique. Soudain, Merlin se leva de son rocher et se mit à marcher pour dérouiller ses jambes. Le Grand Dragon lui emboîta silencieusement le pas, ses larges pattes passant au travers des herbes humides de rosée.

Sans échanger un mot, ils parvinrent à un petit promontoire où une petite chapelle se trouvait. Du moins à l'époque car à présent, il n'y avait plus que le socle de pierre, usé par le temps.

— Ô Dieux, parlez-moi, dit alors Merlin en s'agenouillant devant le bloc de granit recouvert de mousse et de lichens. Parlez-moi et rendez-moi Arthur. Cela fait plus de mille ans que je purge une peine que je ne mérite pas. Ne pensez-vous pas que cela est suffisant ? Mon fardeau est immense et je suis las de le porter. Rendez-moi Arthur aujourd'hui et ma peine sera amoindrie. Sans cela, Avalon sera exclue de mes visites et je n'y reviendrai plus jamais, abandonnant ici le Grand Dragon qui m'a tant aidé et soutenu quand je n'étais qu'un enfant ignorant de la capacité de ses pouvoirs.

Kilgarrah laissa échapper un gémissement de peine. Même s'il était mort et qu'il retournerait un jour auprès des siens dans son propre monde des esprits, il n'avait pas envie d'être coincé ici éternellement si Merlin décidait de ne plus invoquer Avalon tous les dix ans. Il avait juré protéger la tombe du Roi Arthur jusqu'à son retour, mais c'était sans savoir que c'était Merlin lui-même qui empêchait le retour du Roi ! À présent, Kilgarrah craignait pour sa vie immortelle. Passer les années à arpenter cette île n'était pas terrible quand on savait qu'un ami précieux vous rendait visite toutes les décennies... mais si cet ami ne venait plus, et que le Roi n'était pas renvoyé... ?

 _— Dieux du Ciel des Humains, écoutez la prière d'Emrys,_ intervint alors le vieux Dragon.

Merlin regarda la grande bête au-dessus de lui. Kilgarrah se tenait dans son dos, debout sur ses quatre pattes, le cou tendu au-dessus de la stèle.

 _— Écoutez la prière d'Emrys et rendez-lui le Roi Arthur. Sa peine est purgée maintenant, et seul le chagrin reste. Et la solitude._

Merlin avala sa salive difficilement et se releva. Kilgarrah recula alors et courba le cou pour appuyer son front contre la poitrine du jeune sorcier. Soudain, un grondement se fit entendre et Kilgarrah releva la tête si brutalement qu'elle passa au travers du corps de Merlin qui en tomba à la renverse de surprise.

— Kilgarrah ! s'exclama alors le jeune sorcier en voyant les graviers sursauter comme des puces près de lui. Que se passe-t-il ?  
 _— Le sol bouge, jeune sorcier !_ répondit le Dragon en reculant lentement, comme terrifié. _Les Dieux sont en colère !_

Il tourna la tête dans la direction du tombeau d'Arthur et soudain, de gros nuages noirs se formèrent dans le ciel, se roulant les uns sur les autres. Le vent se leva et une pluie drue se mit à tomber. Merlin fut trempé en quelques secondes et quand la foudre frappa violemment le sol en direction du tombeau, le jeune homme poussa un cri avant de se mettre à courir aussi vite que possible, dérapant sur l'herbe ruisselante.

Il tomba à plusieurs reprises, s'écorcha le menton et se blessa au coude droit, mais il parvint néanmoins au sommet d'une petite colline à une centaine de mètres du tombeau.

— Non... Arthur ! haleta-t-il en voyant l'épaisse fumée noire et les débris de pierres projetés à plusieurs dizaines de mètres à la ronde.

Le grand chêne était en flammes et Merlin lui sauva la vie d'un geste désespéré du bras tout en dévalant la colline. À mi-pente, il glissa et tomba la tête première en avant. Il débaroula jusqu'en bas et s'arrêta durement contre un bloc de pierre.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, il se releva en prenant appui sur le bloc et, baissant les yeux, il vit avec horreur qu'il avait posé sa main sur un morceau de la statue d'Arthur qui ornait son sarcophage depuis plus d'un millénaire.

— Non... Non, non, non ! s'exclama alors Merlin. Non, Arthur, non ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ?!

Il s'effondra sur les genoux et posa son front sur le bloc avec la main de pierre d'Arthur. La pluie et les larmes se mêlaient sur son visage, et de violents hoquets le secouaient. Soudain, le vent tomba et la pluie cessa. Merlin releva alors la tête et cligna des yeux. Son cœur se serra violemment quand il prit conscience du tombeau réduit en poussière.

— Arthur... Pardon...

Se remettant sur ses jambes, Merlin tituba jusqu'à Kilgarrah. L'esprit-dragon se tenait à l'emplacement du sarcophage et regardait quelque chose qui semblait posé sur le sol. Intrigué, Merlin s'approcha.

— Kilgarrah... ?  
 _— Merlin..._

Le Dragon tourna la tête vers lui une seconde puis reporta son attention sur ce qui se trouvait entre ses pattes avant, avant de reculer et de s'asseoir sur son postérieur.

Déglutissant, Merlin s'approcha un peu plus et tomba sur les genoux près d'un grand cratère encore fumant. À travers les volutes grises, il distingua quelque chose de clair au fond du trou d'environ deux à trois mètres de profondeur.

— Un peu d'aide ? demanda alors le jeune sorcier.

Kilgarrah ouvrit une aile et l'abaissa. La fumée fut aussitôt repoussée et là, un hoquet de stupeur fit bondir Merlin sur ses pieds.

— Non... Non, c'est impossible ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est... c'est impossible, c'est...

La forme claire au fond du trou n'était rien de moins qu'un corps humain, entièrement nu, mais sans aucune blessure visible. N'en croyant pas ses yeux, sous le choc, Merlin chercha des yeux un moyen de descendre dans le trou sans briser les derniers de ses os encore entiers suite à son retour précipité au tombeau. D'ailleurs, il avait mal à des endroits dont il ignorait qu'on pouvait avoir mal...

Soudain, un second éclair tomba près du jeune sorcier et une créature humanoïde femelle, à en croire ses longs cheveux blancs, apparut. Kilgarrah baissa aussitôt la tête jusqu'au sol en gémissant et Merlin, se reprenant après avoir bondit de côté, regarda son Dragon avec étonnement.

— Emrys...

Merlin pivota et regarda la nouvelle venue. Il observa ses longues oreilles pointues ornée des perles, et ses yeux si clairs qu'ils en paraissaient vides, le subjuguèrent.

— Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il en s'ébrouant.  
— Mon nom t'importe peu, Emrys, car tu ne me reverras plus jamais, répondit la femme d'une voix éthérée. Nous avons entendu ta prière, Emrys, et nous avons décidé que tu avais suffisamment payé le prix de ton insolence envers ton Roi. Mille années à errer sur la Terre est suffisant, même si ton âme ne semble pas prête à guérir. Cependant, nous avons lu en toi et ta lassitude est réelle. Tôt ou tard, tu nous aurais abandonnés, nous, tes Dieux, ainsi que ton Roi. Le temps est venu pour nous de ne plus avoir de lien avec les Humains. À dire vrai, tu es le dernier à croire encore en nous. Plus personne dans ce monde moderne ne croit aux Dieux de l'Ancienne Religion... Nous ne sommes plus beaucoup à présent, et dès que tu aurais cessé de croire en nous, nous nous serions éteints. Nous ne sommes pas prêts à disparaître...

La femme se tut et Merlin la regarda, un peu perdu.

— Tu as de nombreuses questions mais ce n'est pas à moi d'y répondre, reprit alors la femme. Nous avons longuement discuté de ton cas, Emrys, et même si nous te respectons en tant que sorcier, ton cœur a fait des choix que nous ne comprenons pas.  
— Je n'ai pas été en mesure d'empêcher cela ! répondit Merlin en fronçant les sourcils. Et vous le savez aussi bien que moi !  
— Oui, oui... Mais saches que si nous te rendons Arthur, ce n'est pas pour en faire un nouveau Roi. Cette époque est révolue, trop de temps a passé...  
— La faute à qui ? grogna Merlin.

La femme serra les lèvres, mais ne répondit rien. Elle leva alors une main au ciel, redevenu bleu, et ferma les yeux un instant.

— Tâches de faire bon usage de la nouvelle vie que nous t'offrons, dit-elle en regardant de nouveau Merlin. Ton Roi sera exactement comme tu l'as laissé il y a mille cinq cent ans, avant de mourir. Il aura tous ses souvenirs, jusqu'au moindre, et s'adapter à ce nouveau monde lui sera difficile, mais pas insurmontable si tu es à ses côtés.

Merlin avala sa salive. La femme se tourna alors vers Kilgarrah.

— Grand Dragon, tu es libre de retourner auprès des tiens si tu le désires.  
 _— Je vous remercie, Grande Déesse._

L'esprit-dragon inclina la tête et soudain, un éclair s'abattit sur la femme et quand Merlin rouvrit les yeux, elle n'était plus là. Il regarda autour de lui et ses yeux se posèrent sur le fond du cratère.

— Arthur ! s'exclama-t-il alors.

Remis du choc, il décida de sauter dans le cratère, mais alors qu'il s'élançait, on le saisit par le col de sa veste et on l'enleva du sol. Le souffle chaud de Kilgarrah brûla la nuque de Merlin, mais celui-ci le remercia d'un large sourire quand il le déposa sur le sol près d'Arthur.

— Arthur... Arthur !

Tombant sur les genoux, Merlin hésita. Le jeune Roi était entièrement nu et parcouru de frissons. Le jeune sorcier retira alors sa veste de cuir et la déposa sur Arthur qui gémit.

— Arthur... C'est moi, c'est Merlin, ouvrez les yeux... Vous m'entendez ?  
— Mer... Merlin ?  
— Oui... Oui, Arthur, c'est moi...

Merlin fut incapable de retenir un flot de larmes qui dévala ses joues quand Arthur ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête en gémissant. Le soleil fit plisser les yeux du jeune Roi qui porta une main à son front.

— Où sommes-nous... ? demanda-t-il alors. Merlin, tu pleures ?

Merlin eut un rire.

— Si vous saviez ! hoqueta-t-il en se passant les mains sur ses joues. Arthur...

Le jeune Roi regarda son meilleur ami et leva une main. Il la posa sur la joue pâle et Merlin eut un hoquet en prenant la main dans les siennes.

— Vous pouvez vous lever ? demanda-t-il alors.  
— Je crois... Mais... j'ai un peu froid...

Merlin eut un sourire. Il regarda alors son ancien maître dans les yeux et ses pupilles brillèrent. Quelques secondes plus tard, Arthur était vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt et pu s'asseoir.

— Quels vêtements étranges ! dit-il en tâtant son torse. Quelle matière est-ce donc ?  
— De la toile de jean, répondit Merlin. Ça a été inventé par les Américains il y a plusieurs siècles maintenant...  
— De la quoi ? Par qui ? Quand ? Merlin, de quoi parles-tu ? Que s'est-il passé, où est Morgana ? Et Mordred ?

Arthur regarda alors Merlin de haut en bas et grimaça. Il accrocha de son index l'une des épaisses côtes du pull de laine que portait le jeune sorcier puis regarda celui-ci, perplexe.

— Je vais tout vous expliquer, mais sortons d'ici et allons au chaud... Kilgarrah ?

Arthur regarda autour de lui et soudain, il sentit quelque chose se glisser sous lui et les soulever tous les deux pour les déposer sur un sol de dalles, hors du cratère.

— Merci, Grand Dragon, répondit Merlin.  
 _— Mais de rien, jeune sorcier..._  
— Qui... Qui a parlé ? demanda alors Arthur en s'agitant. Merlin qui... qui es là ?!  
— N'ayez pas peur, c'est Kilgarrah, le Grand Dragon. Vous vous souvenez de lui ? Votre père l'a gardé enfermé sous Camelot pendant près de trente ans...  
— Que... ? Oui... Oui, je m'en souviens mais... Où est-il ?  
— Il est mort, Arthur, depuis plus de mille ans maintenant.

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux puis secoua la tête.

— Je... Je n'y comprends rien ! Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il. Merlin, réponds-moi !

Merlin leva les yeux vers Kilgarrah qui inclina la tête. Le Grand Dragon s'éloigna alors de quelques pas et s'allongea au soleil. Merlin pivota ensuite vers Arthur et se mit en tête de lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu en vie, mille cinq cent ans plus tôt, environ. Bien sûr, le jeune sorcier épargna les petits détails à son meilleur ami et resta dans les grandes lignes, mais il vit dans les yeux du Roi Arthur que l'idée faisait son chemin dans son esprit.


	3. Chapter 3

Le soleil avait dépassé son zénith quand Merlin termina son récit. Tout en parlant, il avait fait du feu et préparé à manger. Il avait continué de parler en mangeant, Arthur en faisant autant, pendu aux lèvres de son ancien valet.

À présent, un silence pesant régnait. Kilgarrah dormait toujours au soleil, son souffle créant une brise chaude qui venait jusqu'aux deux garçons.

— En quelle année as-tu dit que nous sommes ? demanda soudain Arthur en dépiautant une pêche pour en retirer le noyau.  
— Deux mille douze, Arthur, répondit Merlin. Cela fait plus de mille cinq cent ans que j'erre sur cette terre dans l'espoir de vous retrouver un jour. Je ne pensais pas que cela prendrait si longtemps...  
— Alors je suis mort ?  
— Vous l'avez été. Mordred vous a tué. Lors de la bataille de la passe de Camlann. Il vous a passé Excalibur au travers du corps après que vous en ayez fait de même pour lui. Il est mort dans vos bras et moi je vous ai ensuite emmené avec moi dans les bois, dans l'espoir de rejoindre Camelot. J'ai tout fait pour vous empêcher de mourir, mais hélas, vous m'avez abandonné...

Merlin serra les paupières puis détourna la tête. Arthur le regarda avec étonnement. Il jeta le noyau de sa pêche dans le feu de camp et se redressa ensuite.

— Merlin... Je suis là maintenant et...  
— Oui, mais vous ne pourrez jamais comprendre à quel point j'ai été anéanti par votre mort... répondit Merlin en reniflant. J'avais perdu mon Maître, mon meilleur ami, l'homme pour qui je vivais... J'ai été tellement détruit par votre mort que je suis allé trouver Morgana et que je l'ai tuée. J'ai détruit son corps comme elle l'avait fait avec vous, mais malgré cela, je sais qu'elle est toujours quelque part ici, qu'elle attend son heure...

Arthur avait pâli entendre la tirade de Merlin.

— Tu as... tué Morgana ? dit-il. Mais...  
— Peu importe, Arthur, le coupa Merlin. J'ai attendu mille cinq cents ans que les Dieux vous ramènent vers moi, pendant un millénaire et demi, je suis venu ici, tous les dix ans, dans l'espoir qu'un signe, n'importe quoi, m'indique que quelque part dans le monde, mon Roi était né. Mais j'ai attendu, en vain...  
— Pas tant en vain que cela, je suis là, et je...  
— Oui, vous êtes là, maintenant, parce que je l'ai demandé. J'ai supplié que les Dieux vous ramènent parce que j'avais suffisamment attendu...

Arthur plissa les yeux.

— J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre, Merlin. Tu dis avoir attendu pendant des siècles, et le jour où tu demandes aux Dieux de me ramener, ils le font ? Pourquoi alors...

Merlin serra les mâchoires.

— Parce que jusqu'à il y a peu, je n'arrivais pas admettre que cette si longue attente n'était qu'une punition.

Arthur avala un morceau de pomme et regarda Merlin avec stupeur.

— Une punition ? Mais pour quelle faute ?

Merlin serra les mâchoires. Devait-il tout dire à son ancien Maître ? Il décida que oui.

— Celle de vous avoir aimé, mon Roi, de vous avoir aimé au point de me mettre systématiquement en danger pour vous. Les Dieux ont vu en cela des sentiments prohibés, de l'insolence, mais moi, je n'ai jamais vu en cela qu'une dévotion sans nom pour un être au Destin grandiose...

Il y eut un grondement un peu plus loin et Arthur tourna la tête dans la direction de Kilgarrah, qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Il soupira alors par le nez et ramena ses jambes contre lui.

— Alors, toutes ces années de souffrance n'étaient qu'une punition pour m'avoir aimé... répéta-t-il. Quel genre de Dieux sont-ils pour faire subir une telle chose à un homme, pis à un sorcier ? Merlin, comme tu as dû souffrir, si seul pendant si longtemps...

Merlin eut un demi-sourire et baissa le nez.

— Malheureusement, votre retour ne va pas arranger les choses, dit-il.  
— Que tu dis.  
— Je vous demande pardon ?  
— Si j'ai bien tout compris, cette époque est bien différente de la nôtre, c'est cela ?  
— Oh, ça oui, vous aurez bien du mal à vous y adapter.  
— Je ferais de mon mieux. Cependant, qui dit époque différente, dit mœurs différentes, non ?  
— Oui, mais... Oh, je vois...

Arthur regarda Merlin.

— Je suis navré, mon Roi, mais je dois vous dire non, dit alors celui-ci.  
— Non ? Mais Merlin...  
— Je dis non parce qu'il est hors de question que je vous accable de mes sentiments pour votre personne s'ils ne sont pas partagés. Et je vous connais, Arthur, je sais parfaitement que jamais vous n'éprouverez pour moi ce que moi je ressens à votre égard depuis tant de siècles.

Arthur resta silencieux une seconde.

— Alors dans ce cas, tu me connais bien peu, Merlin, dit-il.  
— Pardon ?  
— Crois-tu sincèrement que je t'aurais gardé auprès de moi aussi longtemps, te confiant autant de secrets, si je n'avais aucun sentiment pour toi ? Oh, bien entendu, ce n'est pas du niveau auquel tu es, mais moi aussi je t'aime, Merlin, et bien plus qu'un Roi n'est autorisé à aimer ses serviteurs. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de la grande bataille que tu m'as racontée et de ma mort, mes souvenirs s'arrêtent à un banquet, quand je l'ignore, mais nous parlions de Morgana et de ses plans machiavéliques. Ma vie va donc reprendre là et je vais tenter de m'adapter à ce nouveau monde pour lequel tu as des centaines d'années d'avance sur moi. Et je te veux à mes côtés Merlin, que tu sois épris de moi ou non, je te veux à mes côtés, pour m'aider et me guider. Seul je n'y arriverais jamais.

Merlin sentit sa gorge se serrer et il avança une main. Il la posa sur le bras d'Arthur et serra les doigts. Le jeune Roi sourit en posant sa main sur celle de son ancien serviteur puis ils en restèrent là et reprirent leur déjeuner.

.

Le soleil descendait sur l'horizon à présent et Merlin inspira profondément. Debout sur un bloc de pierre, il regardait le paysage. Dans son dos, Arthur dormait, vaincu par les derniers événements.

— C'est la dernière fois que je viens ici, dit soudain Merlin. C'est étrange...  
 _— Oui,_ admit Kilgarrah. _Je vais pouvoir rejoindre les miens et retrouver ma famille, j'en suis heureux. Mon devoir est terminé, j'ai tenu ma promesse et veillé sur le Roi Arthur jusqu'à son retour, même si tout ne s'est pas passé que je l'imaginais._

Merlin eut un léger sourire. Il se tourna alors vers son vieux Dragon et celui-ci le regarda de ses yeux jaunes.

— Vous allez me manquer, dit le jeune sorcier en caressant l'épaisse peau du nez de la grosse bête. Mais je sais que vous serez toujours à mon écoute, n'est-ce pas ?  
 _— Toujours, jeune sorcier. Quand je t'ai rencontré, je n'imaginais pas que je serais en mesure de m'attacher à un autre Dragonnier, mais ce fut le cas, à ma grande surprise, et mourir en te laissant avec ton immense chagrin m'a été très difficile._

Merlin serra les lèvres en un mince sourire. Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule et le jeune sorcier pivota pour regarder Arthur.

— Pourquoi ne puis-je le voir ? demanda-t-il en regardant la main de Merlin appuyée sur quelque chose d'invisible.  
— Parce que vous n'êtes pas un sorcier, répondit Merlin avec un sourire. Grand Dragon... ?  
 _— Touchez la main de Merlin, Roi Arthur, et vous pourrez me voir..._

Arthur s'exécuta et posa sa main sur celle de Merlin qui ressentit un bref frisson. Le jeune Roi eut alors un hoquet de surprise quand les yeux jaunes aussi larges que des assiettes le regardèrent.

— Un fantôme...  
— Un esprit-dragon, corrigea Merlin. Il est comme le vrai mais ce n'est qu'une projection. Voilà pourquoi il est transparent.  
— Pourquoi pouvons-nous le toucher ?  
— Vous auriez bien du mal à comprendre si je vous l'expliquais, répondit Merlin en souriant.

Arthur eut un rire puis il s'éloigna et Merlin le regarda s'approcher du cratère où autrefois il y avait eu sa tombe. Les mains dans les poches de son jean, le jeune Roi serra les lèvres.

 _— L'adaptation sera rude, Merlin..._ dit Kilgarrah.  
— Je le sais, souffla le jeune sorcier. Le soleil sera couché dans moins d'une heure, nous devons partir. Avalon cessera d'exister dès qu'Arthur aura mis le pied dans le monde des humains.  
— _Je serais parti avant, ne t'en fais pas_.

Kilgarrah inclina la tête puis Merlin retourna auprès d'Arthur pour lui annoncer leur départ prochain. Celui hocha la tête et retourna s'asseoir près du feu. Oui, l'adaptation allait être dure, mais Merlin était là et il resterait auprès de son Roi aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

 _Je ne le quitterais jamais_ , se corrigea-t-il mentalement.

— Arthur ? dit-il ensuite. Nous allons retourner à l'endroit où se dressait Camelot jadis. C'est une grande ville maintenant, mais je pense que vous y serez bien. Il y a beaucoup de références à Camelot et aux Chevaliers de la Table Ronde, vous savez ?  
— Même après tant de temps ?  
— Oui, les gens de cette époque s'intéressent beaucoup à leur passé. Ils pensent que sans passé, on ne peut pas avoir d'avenir.  
— Hm, intéressant.

Merlin eut un sourire puis ils entreprirent de rassembler les maigres affaires que Merlin avait apportées avec lui.

— Parle-moi encore ce monde moderne, Merlin.  
— Que voulez-vous que je vous dise de plus ?  
— Eh bien, tu m'as raconté ce que tu avais vécu pendant toutes ces années, mais dis-m'en plus. Comment vivent les gens ? Habitent-ils toujours des châteaux, des huttes, dans des villes entourées de remparts ?  
— Certains pays, oui, les plus pauvres. Mais les plus riches, comme notre pays, qui s'appelle aujourd'hui l'Angleterre, nous vivons dans des maisons de briques, ou bien des immeubles.  
— Des immeubles ?

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

— Ce sont de petites maisons plates, sur un étage, empilées les unes sur les autres sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut, parfois. Les grandes villes, comme Londres, en sont remplies. Les alentours préfèrent des maisons particulières.  
— Et toi, où vis-tu ?  
— Dans une maison d'origine, restaurée.  
— Une maison d'origine restaurée ?

Merlin sourit.

— C'est une vieille maison qui a plusieurs centaines d'années et que les propriétaires successifs ont restaurée pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, vous habiterez chez moi au début puis si vous le désirez, vous aurez votre propre maison.

Arthur grimaça. Cela fit de nouveau sourire Merlin et il jeta un baluchon de couvertures à Arthur qui le réceptionna en rigolant. Il se reprit cependant rapidement et, déposant le baluchon à ses pieds, il sembla réfléchir.

— Merlin...  
— Oui ?  
— J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit ce matin...  
— À quel sujet ?  
— Sur le fait que les Dieux m'aient gardé pendant autant de temps pour te punir de m'aimer...  
— Ah.

Arthur regarda son ancien serviteur puis enjamba les couvertures et vint le prendre dans ses bras. Surpris, Merlin resta immobile puis, lentement, il passa ses mains dans le dos du jeune Roi et se serra contre lui. Il le repoussa ensuite et Arthur le regarda dans les yeux.

— Non, Arthur, je n'ai pas le droit de vous accabler de tout ça, ce ne serait pas bien... Vous vous sentez obligé à mon endroit mais je vous l'interdis.  
— Pourquoi ? Tu as vécu le martyre pendant plus de mille ans, tout ça parce que ton cœur s'est entiché de moi. N'ai-je pas le droit de te rendre la pareille ?  
— Si, mais je vous le défends.

Arthur recula et soupira par le nez.

— Merlin, je suis revenu à la vie après mille cinq cents ans dans les limbes, je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé là-bas, mais je crois que je n'ai pas souffert, ni de faim, ni de soif, ni du manque d'amour. Contrairement à toi. Je te connais, Merlin, tu as toujours eu besoin de te sentir aimé, apprécié, et même tant d'années après, c'est toujours le cas.  
— Ah ?  
— Oui, ton Dragon peut le confirmer, je pense. Tu ne revenais pas ici tous les dix ans pour moi uniquement, mais aussi pour lui, pour qu'il te rappelle qu'un jour, tu as eu des amis qui t'aimaient et que l'un d'eux est toujours là... même sous la forme d'un esprit-dragon.

Merlin serra les lèvres et leva les yeux vers Kilgarrah qui paressait au soleil. Le Grand Dragon ouvrit un œil puis étira une babine en guise de sourire, et le jeune sorcier inspira profondément. Arthur lui prit alors la main et la porta à ses lèvres.

— Laisse-moi t'aimer, Merlin, dit-il. Laisse-moi te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi sans jamais t'en vanter ou demander une compensation. Tu m'as sauvé la vie à de très nombreuses reprises, je le sais maintenant, mais moi je n'ai jamais rien fait pour toi.  
— Vous avez toujours ignoré mes actes dans votre dos parce que j'usais de magie, gronda Merlin en récupérant sa main. Et je ne veux pas d'un compagnon qui est là parce qu'il a une dette à payer !

Merlin se détourna aussitôt et s'accroupit devant sa besace pour fourrer rageusement dedans les diverses choses qu'il se trimballait depuis presque toujours.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur regarda le jeune sorcier avec surprise. Qu'avait-il dit ou fait pour provoquer une telle réaction ? Sa proposition n'était en rien malsaine, enfin aux yeux du monde actuel, pas des siens, mais malgré son éducation, il était convaincu qu'il allait devoir s'adapter rapidement à ce nouveau monde, et qu'il avait besoin de Merlin pour cela. Il lui proposait donc son amitié, pour le remercier de toutes ces années passées à ses côtés, dans la vie comme dans la mort, et même si cette amitié devait un jour se muer en un sentiment plus fort, et alors ?

— Merlin, j'ai besoin de toi... tenta alors Arthur en s'approchant. Seul je ne survivrais pas dans ce monde au-dehors. Trop de temps a passé, trop de choses ont changé. Je suis un élément du passé, je vis encore l'épée au poing, et non le...

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et Merlin cessa de remuer dans sa besace. Il se releva ensuite et fit face au blond qui le regarda, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

— Soit ! dit-il. Si j'accepte votre soudaine dévotion, promettez-moi de ne pas en faire des tonnes.  
— Ma dévotion pour toi n'est pas soudaine, Merlin, simplement, avant, je n'y aurais jamais songé une seule fois.  
— Normal, ce n'était pas dans nos mœurs et vous étiez marié à Gwen...

L'inquiétude fut aussitôt transformée en tristesse et Arthur prononça le nom de sa Reine.

— Merlin... Qu'est-elle devenue après ma mort ?

Merlin fit claquer sa langue contre son palais puis s'assit près du feu et Arthur s'installa en face de lui.

— Gwen... Après votre mort, elle a été couronnée Reine de Camelot et de Brittanie. Elle a rallié à sa cause les pays alentours, Caerleon, Odin, Eregor, Cenred aussi...  
— S'est-elle remariée ?  
— Non, jamais.

Arthur eut un bref soupir de soulagement et Merlin inspira.

— Mais ? demanda soudain Arthur.  
— Elle a eu un fils, Arthur.

Le teint déjà pâle du jeune Roi vira au lait caillé et Merlin cru qu'il allait défaillir.

— Un... Ma Reine... Elle a eu... un enfant ? Avec qui ? Merlin, dis-le-moi !  
— Avec vous, mon Roi...  
— Quoi ?

Merlin eut un sourire.

— Gwen s'est découverte enceinte un peu moins de trois mois après votre mort. Elle était anéantie, mais elle ne le montrait pas et quand le chagrin a commencé à s'estomper, les premiers signes d'une grossesse se sont annoncés. Gaius a été formel.  
— Alors j'ai... j'ai eu un fils ? Un fils qui a pris ma succession ?  
— Oui, mon Roi.  
— Comment s'appelait-il ?  
— Edward. Edward Pendragon. Il a été couronné trente-six ans après sa mère, lorsque Gwen est tombée malade un hiver et qu'elle n'a ensuite plus été suffisamment forte pour endurer le poids de la couronne.  
— A-t-il eut des enfants ?  
— Oui, six. Sa fille aînée est malheureusement morte à l'âge de seize ans, lors d'un tournoi de femmes chevaliers. Elle a été blessée à l'épaule par une masse d'armes et ses blessures étaient trop graves pour être soignées. Elle est morte sans un cri de douleur, dans les bras de son père.  
— Pauvre... Et les autres ? Qui a succédé mon fils ?  
— Arthur II, répondit Merlin avec un sourire. Le dernier fils de votre fils. Les autres se sont mariés avec les princesses des pays avoisinant afin de renforcer encore l'assise de Camelot sur ses voisins.  
— Très bon choix.  
— Oui, je pense aussi, admit Merlin avec un sourire.  
— Es-tu retourné à Camelot après ma mort ?  
— Oui, pour annoncer votre mort et celle de Morgana, et pour enterrer vos Chevaliers. Peu s'en sont sortis, sinon Percival et Léon. Gwaine est mort dans les bras de Percival après avoir été torturé par Morgana.  
— Comment est morte ma sœur ? demanda alors Arthur.

Merlin passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et sembla se renfermer aussitôt.

— De la façon dont elle le méritait, je ne désire pas en parler, lâcha-t-il.  
— Ah... Comme tu voudras. Et Gwen ?

Merlin retrouva le sourire.

— Gwen a rejoint les esprits de son père et de son frère à l'âge de quatre-vingt-douze ans. Un record pour notre époque. Et elle était encore vaillante, mais son cœur avait été trop éprouvé et il lui a fait faux bond une nuit d'hiver. J'ai assisté à son inhumation dans le tombeau du Roi, à vos côtés.  
— À mes côtés ? Mais...

Arthur regarda sans comprendre les restes détruits du tombeau où il avait reposé toutes ces dernières années.

— Vous êtes mort dans mes bras, Sire, mais je ne vous ai jamais ramené à Camelot. Je vous ai traîné comme je le pouvais jusqu'aux rives du Lac d'Avalon et là, une barque est venue vous chercher. J'étais totalement dévasté, je vous ai mis dans la barque et je vous ai dit adieu mais je voulais partir avec vous, je n'acceptais pas votre mort...  
— Oh, Merlin...

Merlin serra les mâchoires puis renifla.

— Mais il a bien fallu, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que si vous ne reveniez pas, c'était de ma faute, parce que je vous aimais trop pour vous laisser partir.

Arthur ferma les yeux. Il se décala alors sur la droite et prit Merlin contre lui. Le jeune sorcier hoqueta et se serra contre le torse du jeune Roi qui lui caressa les cheveux.

— Je ne t'abandonnerais plus jamais, Merlin, tu entends ? Je suis revenu des limbes maintenant, je ne te laisserais plus jamais...

Merlin se redressa alors et regarda Arthur fixement avant de secouer la tête en s'écartant.

— C'est impossible, dit-il. Vous allez vieillir alors que moi je vais rester ainsi jusqu'à ce que je décide de quitter ce corps. Je vous verrais mourir, encore une fois, et cette fois-ci, je ne le supporterais pas.  
— Merlin, ne dis pas ça, je resterais à tes côtés aussi longtemps que je le pourrais, aussi longtemps que les Dieux me l'accorderont !  
— Arthur...

Merlin s'éloigna du jeune Roi, peut-être un peu brusquement.

— La nuit tombe, dit-il. Nous devons partir.

Et il se leva et s'éloigna en direction de la vaste zone où devait se trouver son dragon invisible aux yeux d'Arthur.

— On en reparlera plus tard, Merlin, dit celui-ci en se levant à son tour.

Il termina de ranger en silence les affaires restantes et, près de Kilgarrah, Merlin soupira profondément et s'adossa à l'épaule de l'animal.

 _— Pourquoi rejeter ses sentiments, à présent ?_ demanda-t-il doucement.  
— Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il se sent obligé de faire quelque chose pour moi, répondit Merlin, les bras croisés. Et je ne veux pas de ça, je ne veux pas de pitié, pas de...

Le jeune sorcier se tut et souffla par le nez. Il se redressa et caressa la peau rugueuse du Dragon.

— Allez, dit-il. Partez pendant que je suis encore là. Sinon vous serez coincé ici à jamais.

Kilgarrah hocha lentement la tête puis se leva et Merlin s'éloigna de quelques pas.

 _— Merci, jeune sorcier._  
— C'est à moi de vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Sans vous, je n'aurais jamais su protéger efficacement mon Roi.

Kilgarrah ferma les yeux puis baissa la tête et, étendant ses ailes translucides, il donna un coup vers le bas et décolla presque aussitôt. Comme il était un esprit, il n'y aucune rafale et Merlin le regarda s'élever puis se diriger vers le soleil, les rayons passant à travers lui comme à travers une vitre sablée. Il disparut dans un scintillement quelques secondes plus tard et le jeune sorcier porta une main à sa poitrine en serrant les mâchoires. Il sentit soudain les larmes monter et il tomba sur les genoux quand le lien qu'il avait son Dragon depuis plus de mille cinq ans, se rompait comme une vieille corde qui casse.

Une besace dans les mains, Arthur observa son ancien serviteur, mais n'intervint pas. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire repousser encore une fois et il comprenait très bien que le jeune sorcier ne voulait pas de lui pour le moment. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas cependant, c'était pourquoi Merlin pensait que son ancien Roi avait pitié de lui ?

Arthur secoua la tête puis fourra dans la besace, une gourde en métal toute cabossée. Il l'observa un moment, intrigué, puis rabattit le rabat de la besace et la passa en travers de son torse. Merlin apparut ensuite près de lui, éteignit le feu d'un geste de la main en passant à côté, attrapa la seconde besace et la passa en travers de son torse. Il se tourna ensuite vers Arthur et releva le menton.

— Quand nous allons sortir de l'environnement magique d'Avalon, dit-il. Mon corps retrouvera l'aspect qu'il a depuis que j'ai dépassé les soixante-dix ans de vie. Mais je remédierais à cela plus tard alors, n'ayez pas peur.  
— Aucune crainte, Merlin, je te connais.  
— Justement. Allons-y.

Arthur resta silencieux à cette dernière phrase puis emboîta le pas à Merlin qui s'engagea dans un sentier traversant une zone d'herbe sans aucun arbre ou rocher. Le vent les fit vaciller une ou deux fois puis ils parvinrent au bord du lac où attendait toujours la barque que Merlin avait prise quelques jours plus tôt.

— Après vous, dit le jeune sorcier.

Arthur obéit et grimpa dans la barque. Il s'assit en cherchant les rames mais quand Merlin s'installa à son tour dans la barque, celle-ci se mit aussitôt en mouvement. Renonçant à poser sa question, Arthur se mordit plutôt la lèvre et s'abîma dans la contemplation du paysage brumeux. Soudain, la barque s'immobilisa sans un bruit et Merlin enjamba le bastingage et sauta dans l'eau dans un _platch !_ sonore.

— Allons-y, répéta-t-il comme Arthur le regardait.

Inspirant profondément, le jeune Roi quitta la barque et suivit son ami mais ils n'avaient pas fait une dizaine de mètres que, voulant se retourner, Arthur réalisa qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une lande dans leur dos.

— Merlin, le lac... ?  
— Disparu avec Avalon, répondit Merlin. Venez, regagnons la route avec que la nuit ne tombe.  
— La route ?

Merlin reprit son chemin et Arthur réalisa avec horreur que son meilleur ami vieillissait à chaque pas. Son dos se voûtait, son pas ralentissait, ses cheveux blanchissaient en s'allongeant considérablement... Un souvenir heurta soudain violemment l'esprit du jeune Roi.

— Toi ! s'exclama-t-il. Alors c'était toi ce vieux grincheux à Camelot qui nous en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs ?

Merlin pivota et ses yeux brillèrent entre la broussaille de ses sourcils.

— Ces yeux... dit Arthur. Bon sang, ais-je été autant aveuglé pour ne pas te reconnaître alors que tu étais là devant moi, à te gausser de mes Chevaliers ?  
— Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, Arthur, répondit Merlin de sa voix chevrotante. L'apparence que j'avais jadis pour que vous ne me reconnaissiez pas et ne puissiez soupçonner que je sois un sorcier, n'était qu'une illusion magique. Le fait qu'elle soit exactement la version de moi âgé est une coïncidence.

Arthur posa une main sur sa bouche, ému. Il approcha alors cette même main du visage ridé de son meilleur ami mais Merlin se déroba et reprit son chemin avec un grognement. Refroidi, Arthur serra les mâchoires et suivit le vieux sorcier en silence.

La surprise de voir Merlin sous son apparence d'Emrys lui sauta cependant immédiatement hors de l'esprit quand ils parvinrent tous deux au bord de la départementale.

— Merlin, qu'est-ce... ? demanda le jeune Roi en se penchant pour toucher le bitume.  
— C'est une route, répondit le concerné en posant le pied dessus. Venez, traversons tant qu'il n'y a personne. C'est très dangereux.  
— Dangereux ? Mais...

Jetant un regard dur au jeune Roi, Merlin tendit la main et Arthur s'en empara sans plus rien dire. Regardant à gauche, puis à droite, puis de nouveau à gauche, Merlin se jeta en avant et en trois enjambées, ils se reçurent dans le fossé herbeux de l'autre côté. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, un camion-remorque passa à vive allure en balayant le fossé de ses pleins phares et Arthur se roula en boule contre Merlin en se protégeant de ses bras.

— Sorcellerie ! hurla-t-il, terrifié. Merlin !  
— Je suis là, il est passé, dit alors le vieux sorcier. Arthur, c'était un camion, un moyen de transport utilisé par les humains de cette époque pour transporter à vive allure toute sortes de marchandises, des animaux jusqu'aux gens et la nourriture. Les routes comme celle-ci, il y en a des centaines de milliers dans le tout pays et certaines sont quatre à cinq fois plus larges et il est impossible de les traverser à pied tellement les voitures roulent vite.

Arthur tremblait comme une feuille. Merlin le regarda d'un peu haut puis lui prit le bras et l'aida à se relever. Il fouilla dans sa besace et lui tendit une flasque de vin que le jeune Roi vida à moitié.

— Nous pouvons repartir ? demanda ensuite le vieux sorcier.

Arthur hocha rapidement le menton et, la flasque serrée dans la main droite, il saisit l'anse de la besace de Merlin de la main gauche et se laissa remorquer dans le fossé.

Ils finirent par remonter sur le bord de la route et Merlin remercia mentalement l'heure tardive et la maigre fréquentation de cette route perdue dans la campagne. S'ils avaient été sur une route plus fréquentée, il était certain qu'Arthur n'aurait plus voulu avancer.

Jetant un regard dans son dos, Merlin observa son ancien Roi si courageux.

 _On dirait un gamin..._ se dit-il, un peu amusé mais inquiet en même temps. _L'adaptation va être bien plus dure que je ne le pensais..._

Avec un soupir, Merlin reprit sa marche et Arthur le suivait comme un enfant suivrait son grand-père dans un magasin bondé. Ils marchèrent sur le bas-côté pendant environ une demi-heure avant d'apercevoir les lueurs au loin d'une petite ville.

— Nous arrivons à une ville, nous allons passer la nuit dans son hôtel, déclara Merlin. Et demain, nous partirons pour la Cornouailles.

Arthur se contenta de hocher la tête tout en vidant la gourde de vin.

 _Au moins, il va bien dormir..._ soupira Merlin intérieurement en levant les yeux au ciel.


	5. Chapter 5

— Bonsoir Emrys, vous rentrez bien tard, ce soir ?

La réceptionniste du petit hôtel de cette bourgade du nord de l'Ecosse décocha un large sourire plein de dents à Merlin qui inclina la tête.

— Je suis allé récupérer mon petit-fils à la gare routière, répondit-il en montrant Arthur qui somnolait à moitié à cause du vin associé à une marche rapide dans le froid.  
— Il n'a pas l'air bien...  
— Il n'a jamais supporté les voyages en car mais sa mère a tenu à me l'envoyer quand même, sourit Merlin en regardant Arthur. Puis-je avoir ma clef ? Il est tard et il va s'écrouler d'ici quelques minutes...  
— Oh, oui, tenez, excusez-moi. Bonne nuit, Emrys.  
— Merci, à vous aussi, Sala.

Sala sourit puis Merlin entraîna Arthur dans le couloir à gauche de la réception, puis dans les escaliers. Ils gravirent les trois volées de marches jusqu'au troisième étage et Merlin poussa ensuite un Arthur transi et un peu soûl sur l'un des deux lits simples qui ornaient la petite chambre où, au vu du bazar qui régnait dans la pièce, le jeune sorcier était installé depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

— Merliiiinnn ! brailla soudain Arthur.  
— Chut ! répliqua aussitôt Merlin. Taisez-vous et couchez-vous !

Il le poussa brutalement sur le lit et Arthur s'y écroula le nez dans le coussin. Il inspira profondément puis un rot jaillit de sa bouche entrouverte avant qu'un ronflement sonore ne monte. Merlin soupira. À l'époque, Arthur n'était pas fan d'alcool, il buvait du vin ou de la bière avec ses amis, mais sans aller jusqu'à être soûl. Là, il saurait ce que ça fait, une gueule de bois...

Épuisé par les événements, Merlin déposa ses vêtements de vieil homme et enfila une longue robe de nuit en drap qui lui rappelait à quel point il était « vieux ». Regardant Arthur, il serra les lèvres. Et maintenant ? Qu'allaient-ils faire ensemble ? S'installer quelque part et vivre ensemble jusqu'à la fin de la vie du jeune Roi ? Ramener Camelot et son trône était tout bonnement impossible, l'Angleterre avait sa Reine et elle n'était pas prête de mourir, vaillante comme elle était, l'Elizabeth II !

Merlin sourit et s'assit sur son lit. Depuis la mort d'Arthur, il avait suivi les Rois et les Reines se succédant à la tête de l'Angleterre puis du Royaume Uni. Il avait aussi assisté à toutes les guerres, ou presque, ne restant que quelques années dans chaque ville afin de ne pas risquer de se faire remarquer. Un jeune, puis vieil homme qui vit pendant vingt, trente ans, ans au même endroit sans prendre une seule ride, ça devenait rapidement suspect à certaines époques et à certains endroits du monde... Oh, bien sûr, il aurait pu s'installer sur Avalon mais comment continuer à vivre quand celui que vous aimez gît à vos pieds depuis mille cinq cent ans ?

Soupirant, Merlin s'étendit sur ses couvertures, les mains croisées sur le ventre. Il regarda le plafond de plâtre pendant plusieurs minutes puis ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir.

Dans le lit voisin, Arthur, lui, ouvrit une paupière et se redressa sur les coudes. Il regarda Merlin endormi et se figea quand le vieil homme roula sur le flanc.

 _Il a passé plus de mille ans à espérer me voir revenir..._ songea le jeune Roi en s'asseyant au bord du matelas de ressorts qui le fit vaciller. _Comment puis-je payer une telle dette ? En plus, il m'aime, il... il m'aime._

Arthur baissa le nez. À leur époque, même s'il savait que Merlin lui vouait une amitié sans égale et qu'il le lui rendait dans la mesure que son rang le lui autorisait, jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que son fidèle serviteur était _amoureux_ de lui !

À cette pensée, Arthur eut un frisson. Revenu à la vie depuis seulement une poignée d'heures, il pensait encore comme au temps de Camelot et l'idée que deux hommes puissent se vouer mutuellement de tendres sentiments comme un mari et sa femme, le répugnait assez. Il savait bien cependant qu'il allait devoir passer outre cette vieille éducation qui ne semblait plus avoir cours à cette époque terrifiante.

Levant les yeux, Arthur regarda la lampe de chevet posée sur la table, non loin. Un pied en fonte dorée, il connaissait, un abat-jour, aussi, même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment connu puisque les bougies n'aimaient pas les abat-jours. Mais la lumière qui était diffusée à travers le tissu n'était pas vacillante comme celle d'une bougie, elle était fixe, d'une lueur jaunâtre et ne faiblissait jamais. Intrigué, Arthur se leva lentement en priant pour que le parquet ne grince pas, et il s'approcha de la table.

 _C'est un bien étrange objet..._ commenta-t-il en lui-même. _Je connais les lampes à pieds qu'on trouve dans les salons des Dames mais ici, dans une chambre d'auberge ? Et ça, c'est quoi ?_

Le jeune Roi passa son index sur le fil noir qui partait du pied en fonte et serpentait sur la table. Un objet carré de la même couleur semblait fixé dessus et Arthur le toucha du bout du doigt. La matière utilisée lui était inconnue, c'était solide mais doux au toucher... Et cette excroissance, sur le dessus, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Arthur posa son index dessus et appuya. L'interrupteur bascula aussitôt et la lampe s'éteignit, plongeant la chambre dans le noir. La surprise fit bondir le jeune Roi qui rappuya aussitôt sur l'interrupteur resté sous son doigt. La lampe se ralluma et Arthur recula d'un pas. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule et il fit volte-face. Merlin leva les mains.

— Du calme, dit-il. Ce n'est que moi...  
— Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que cet objet ? Pourquoi tout était dans le noir quand j'ai appuyé sur le truc carré ?

Merlin sourit doucement.

— C'est ce que deviendront les bougies et les torches au fur et à mesure que les siècles vont s'écouler. Contrairement à vous, mon Roi, j'ai eu tout le loisir d'assister à la découverte de l'électricité et à ses débuts chaotiques. Les premières installations, dans les rues, les lampadaires, puis dans les maisons ensuite, et maintenant, dans chaque pièce, cave, grenier, de tout habitant du monde entier ou presque... On appelle ça le progrès et il y en a eu énormément depuis votre mort. Je ne sais pas si une seule vie vous suffirait à tout découvrir.  
— Fais-moi un cours accéléré alors !  
— Maintenant ? Mais il est presque minuit...

Machinalement, Merlin avait regardé sa montre bracelet et Arthur lui prit brusquement le bras pour l'attirer à lui.

— Et ça ? demanda-t-il. Comment sais-tu quelle heure il est avec ce minuscule truc ?  
— On appelle ça une montre, c'est le futur du cadran solaire et elle marche aussi la nuit !

Merlin détacha la montre de son poignet et la tendit à Arthur qui la regarda sous toutes les coutures, l'approcha de la lampe, posa un doigt sur le cadran et fronça les sourcils.

— Les chiffres représentent les heures de la journée ? demanda-t-il.  
— Et celles de la nuit. Ce serait bien trop long à vous expliquer, mais le monde d'aujourd'hui regorge d'innovations qui rendent la vie des gens bien plus facile. Ainsi, même les femmes peuvent travailler et ramener de l'argent à la maison pour vivre plus confortablement.  
— Les femmes travaillent ? Mais qui s'occupe des enfants ?  
— Les couples en ont rarement plus de trois aujourd'hui, certains s'arrêtent à un seul aussi, répondit Merlin. De plus, les écoles et d'autres établissements sont spécialisés dans l'accueil des bébés et des tous petits, et des nourrices gardent certains enfants chez elles, contre de l'argent, ainsi, la maman n'est pas coincée à la maison.

Arthur hocha lentement la tête.

— Tu as raison, il me faudra plus d'une vie pour tout connaître de ce monde qui a tellement changé ! Avons-nous toujours un Roi ? Une Reine ?  
— Notre pays, le Royaume Uni, oui. Elle s'appelle Élisabeth II et nous sommes l'un des rares grands pays à être encore une monarchie. Les autres pays, tels que la France, notamment, sont des Républiques, c'est-à-dire que ses habitants élisent leur chef en votant. S'il fait bien son boulot, il a des chances d'être réélu, sinon, il dégage et un autre prend sa place. Cependant, si on sait ce qu'on perd, on ne sait pas ce qu'on va retrouver.

Arthur eut un léger sourire. Merlin inspira alors profondément et se frotta le visage.

— Tu es épuisé, retourne dormir... conseilla le jeune Roi.  
— Vous devriez vous aussi, toutes ces émotions ont dû vous tourner la tête...  
— Oui, il est vrai, mais j'ai trop de questions en tête pour dormir. Est-ce que tu aurais quelque chose à lire, par hasard, deux ou trois parchemins ?

Merlin sourit et claqua des doigts. Un énorme dictionnaire apparut sur la table et Arthur eut un mouvement de surprise.

— Voici tous les mots et toutes leurs définitions telles qu'elles ont été expliquées et écrites au fil des années, expliqua-t-il. Le moindre mot de ce monde est dedans, ainsi que des siècles passés. Je pense que cela pourra vous en apprendre une bonne partie et ensuite je vous emmènerais dans un musée.  
— Un... musée ? Qu'est-ce donc ?  
— C'est un endroit, un lieu immense, où sont entreposées des reliques du passé. Les armures de vos chevaliers, les outils dont nous nous servions à l'époque, tout ou presque y est daté et répertorié, le tout retrouvé par ce qu'on appelle des Archéologues, des hommes et des femmes qui creusent la terre, la roche, le sable, à la recherche du passé. J'en ai aidé beaucoup, notamment ici, mais comme je suis Immortel, je ne pouvais pas rester longtemps au même endroit, dix ans tout au plus.

Arthur plissa les yeux.

— Vous trouverez beaucoup de choses dans ce dictionnaire, des plantes aux animaux en passant par les arbres, les recherches médicales et tout ce qui vous passe par la tête. Cela devrait vous occuper jusqu'à demain matin si vous ne vous endormez pas d'ici-là. Même vous, vous y êtes, bien que les faits qui nous sont reliés, soient un peu erronés.

Le jeune Roi sourit et prit l'énorme Larousse entre ses mains. Il le soupesa un moment puis hocha la tête et alla s'installer sur son lit. Merlin l'observa une minute puis retourna se coucher après avoir déposé la lampe sur la petite table près du lit d'Arthur, afin de plonger une partie de la chambre dans la pénombre.

.

Au petit matin, les deux garçons, du moins un jeune homme vaillant et un vieillard courbé par les années, descendirent dans la salle à manger de la taverne pour y prendre un solide petit-déjeuner. Merlin, habitué aux habitudes modernes des anglais pour se nourrir, ne passa que quelques secondes à se choisir de la nourriture sur le buffet à volonté, mais Arthur, lui, eut un peu plus de mal car même s'il connaissait la majorité des plats proposés, il n'était pas habitué à se servir...

— Prenez ce que vous mangiez d'habitude, conseilla Merlin.  
— Je dois me servir tout seul ?  
— Les serviteurs n'existent quasiment plus, Arthur, alors oui, prenez une assiette et des couverts et servez-vous.

Merlin alla ensuite s'asseoir à une table près de la cheminée et quand Arthur le rejoignit, il jeta un œil distrait à son assiette puis esquissa un sourire.

— Tu m'as dit de me servir...  
— Oh, mais je n'ai rien dit, je me souviens simplement de votre petit-déjeuner... habituel.

Merlin sourit et se mit ensuite à manger. Arthur observa ses manières de vieil homme, c'est-à-dire lever lentement sa fourchette et la porter à sa bouche, tremblotante, tout en posant une main sur son épaisse barbe pour ne pas risquer de la manger avec.

— Merlin...  
— Hm ? demanda le jeune homme, la bouche pleine.  
— Je peux te poser une question ?  
— Bien sûr...  
— Est-ce que tu vas... Eh bien, est-ce que tu vas rester comme ça pour toujours ou bien...

Un peu gêné, Arthur agita les mains vers Merlin et celui-ci se redressa en avalant sa bouchée.

— Je vais redevenir comme avant, dit-il. Mais j'aurais mon âge réel. Ce ne sera qu'un sortilège.  
— Et quand tu étais ce vieux à Camelot, est-ce que...  
— C'était l'inverse de maintenant, j'utilisais une potion pour paraître vieux et à présent, je vais utiliser une potion pour paraître jeune. Mon corps est peut-être immortel, Sire, mais les affres du temps n'épargnent personne. N'oubliez pas que j'ai plus de mille cinq cent ans... À cet âge-là, même les Immortels ont quelques rides...

Arthur baissa légèrement le nez puis hocha la tête. Ils mangèrent en silence tous les deux, profitant du calme dans la salle à manger presque vide. Comme il s'était mis à pleuvoir, ils remontèrent dans leur chambre et Arthur s'abîma dans la lecture du dictionnaire tandis que Merlin, vidant ses sacoches, s'attelait à la confection de la potion qui lui redonnerait une nouvelle jeunesse extérieure.

— Merlin ?  
— Oui, Sire ?  
— Est-ce que... Est-ce que tous les mots de ce... comment tu appelles ça, déjà ?

Merlin sourit et se retourna dans sa chaise.

— Un dictionnaire, Sire. Et oui, tous les mots qui s'y trouvent sont utilisés dans notre langue ou l'ont été un jour ou l'autre par le passé. Il y en a que nous n'utilisons plus du tout, qui sont trop anciens pour que les gens modernes comprennent leur sens, mais en règle générale, tous les mots d'un dictionnaire sont utilisés couramment. Le reste est pour information.

Arthur regarda l'énorme livre sur ses genoux et secoua la tête.

— Il y a tellement de choses que j'ignore ! s'exclama-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le lit, les bras en croix. J'ai passé mille cinq cent ans dans les Limbes, dont je n'ai strictement aucun souvenir, et puis un jour, j'ouvre les yeux et je te vois au-dessus de moi...

Se relevant, Arthur quitta son lit et s'approcha de la table. Il observa les fioles et les mortiers et toucha une poudre faite de feuilles séchées écrasées.

— N'aurais-tu pas un moyen de me faire voir tout ce que j'ai manqué, avec tes potions ?

Merlin grimaça.

— Si, il y en a, mais...  
— Mais quoi ? Tu ne sais pas préparer ces potions ? Tu n'en as pas envie, peut-être ?

Merlin secoua lentement la tête puis pivota vers Arthur qui s'appuya contre la table.

— Ce n'est pas ça, Sire, dit-il. Je sais confectionner la majorité des potions qui existent dans le monde parce que j'en suis le créateur, en grande partie, mais comme tout créateur qui se doit, j'ai dû faire des expériences pour vérifier le fonctionnement de certaines potions. Pendant les temps de guerre, c'était des poisons, puis après, des remèdes contre des maux divers et variés...  
— Tu n'as jamais testé ce que je demande, c'est cela ?  
— Si, lâcha Merlin. Et pour être franc, vous avez suffisamment souffert pour que je vous inflige une telle chose.  
— Souffert ? Cette potion ferait donc souffrir son buveur ?  
— La douleur est très intense, comme si on vous enfonçait des pics à glace dans la tête, répondit Merlin en hochant la tête. Apprendre une nouvelle compétence, comme l'art du sabre ou bien monter à cheval, en quelques minutes, c'est faisable et la douleur est rapidement oubliée par la suite, mais vous concernant, vous voudriez apprendre tout le savoir du _monde entier_ en une minute. Il y a mille cinq cent ans entre votre mort et maintenant, Arthur. Le monde a tellement évolué, tellement changé que je ne suis pas certain que le savoir vous apporterait quelque chose.

Arthur pinça la bouche.

— Soit... Et apprendre juste les bases du monde moderne ? demanda-t-il. Quand est-ce que les premiers engins de voyage autonomes sont apparus ?  
— Les voitures ? Hm, vers l'an mille neuf cent... Cela réduirait l'apprentissage accéléré à un peu plus d'un siècle... Vous auriez aussi dans le lot l'électricité et les premiers appareils ménagers, l'évolution des divertissements, télévision, radio, internet... le téléphone aussi. Ça fera beaucoup quand même mais moins que rattraper le savoir d'un millier d'années. Je ne vous cache pas que ce sera douloureux, vous aurez sans doute l'impression d'avoir une gueule de bois après chaque séance et...  
— Séance ? coupa Arthur.

Merlin hocha la tête.

— Oui, je ne peux pas doser la potion trop fortement sinon elle vous tuerait. Les plantes que j'utilise dedans sont empoisonnées pour certaines et d'autres sont là pour atténuer la douleur ressentie. De même que je vais devoir m'adapter, certaines plantes ne poussent plus de nos jours.  
— Quand était-ce la dernière fois que tu as fait cette potion ?

Merlin haussa brièvement les sourcils.

— Plusieurs centaines d'années, je ne sais plus précisément, répondit-il. Mais si vous y tenez vraiment, je me débrouillerais.  
— J'y tiens, Merlin, répondit Arthur. Ce monde m'a l'air fascinant mais pour l'instant, j'en ai peur. Cela fait deux jours que je suis revenu et je sursaute au moindre bruit étrange, que ce soit la sonnerie du comptoir, en bas, ou le... téléphone.

Merlin pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire. Même s'il n'était pas de cette époque, il avait adopté les outils modernes au fur et à mesure de leur évolution et possédait dans ses sacoches, au milieu des simples et des fioles, un téléphone portable qui n'avait sonné qu'une fois, le matin-même, faisant bondir Arthur de terreur.

— Bien, très bien, je vais m'atteler à préparer cette potion, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'elle soit prête demain, dit Merlin. Je dois déjà retrouver ma jeunesse, ensuite vos souvenirs.

Arthur leva les yeux au plafond pendant une seconde puis retourna sur son lit avec le dictionnaire.


	6. Chapter 6

Il fallut plus d'une semaine à Merlin pour préparer la potion qui lui redonnerait définitivement l'apparence d'un jeune homme. Comme celle qui lui avait donné son apparence de vieil homme, à Camelot, n'était pas permanente, il avait fait en sorte que celle pour sa jeunesse, le soit. Ainsi, depuis plusieurs jours, sur la table dans la chambre de la taverne, trônait un réchaud électrique avec une casserole en fonte dessus, dans laquelle Merlin jetait herbes, fleurs et vidait le contenu de fioles toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres.

— C'est normal qu'on ne sente aucune odeur ? demanda Arthur un matin en se levant.

Merlin était déjà levé depuis longtemps apparemment et s'affairait autour de la table surchargée.

— C'est presque prêt ? demanda le jeune Roi.

Pas de réponse.

— Ohé, Merlin, je te parle...  
— Hein ? Mouis, c'est presque prêt, encore quelques petites choses...  
— Et pour l'odeur ?

Merlin agita la main et aussitôt, une puanteur atroce envahit la chambre et poussa Arthur à se détourner pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre.

— Quelle horreur ! s'exclama-t-il. Merlin, enlève ça tout de suite ! On dirait des animaux crevés !

Il se mit à tousser et Merlin agita de nouveau la main. L'odeur disparut aussitôt et Arthur inspira et expira à la fenêtre de la taverne.

— Sortilège ? demanda-t-il en la refermant pour laisser l'air froid dehors.  
— Oui, ce sont les petits sortilèges inutiles, mais indispensables, que tout Sorcier ou Magicien doit connaître... répondit Merlin d'une voix chevrotante.

Arthur le regarda en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Malgré la semaine écoulée, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que le vieillard branlant qu'il avait devant lui était Merlin, son meilleur ami. De même qu'il avait bien du mal à réaliser qu'il avait passé _mille cinq cents ans_ loin de tout le monde... et que lui aussi était dans ce monde terriblement hostile à ses yeux...

D'un air distrait, il regarda une voiture se garer sur le parking de la taverne. Une famille de quatre personnes en sortit en discutant joyeusement et Arthur s'attarda un moment sur les deux enfants, deux filles, d'une dizaine d'années. Elles se ressemblaient tellement qu'il avait l'impression de voir le reflet de l'une des deux marcher près d'elle. Il comprit alors qu'elles étaient des jumelles et soupira. À son époque, lorsqu'une femme mettait au monde des jumeaux, elle en réchappait peu souvent, ou alors l'un des bébés était trop chétif et finissait par mourir. Mais à cette époque-là, cette époque tellement bizarre à ses yeux, avoir des enfants ne semblait plus poser des problèmes.

Une pensée le frappa soudain et il regarda Merlin avec surprise.

— Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça, Sire ? demanda le jeune sorcier sans lui adresser un regard.

Arthur haussa les épaules, passant sur le fait que Merlin avait su qu'il le fixait sans même le regarder.

— J'étais en train de me demander si pendant tous ces siècles à parcourir le monde, tu avais pris le temps d'avoir une famille, Merlin... dit-il.

Les gestes de Merlin se figèrent et il soupira alors. Il pivota sur sa chaise et regarda Arthur.

— En effet, répondit-il. J'ai été marié, à de très nombreuses reprises, et j'ai eu des enfants, plus qu'un homme normal ne pourrait en avoir au cours de sa vie, mais ils sont tous morts depuis bien longtemps maintenant.  
— Depuis quand ta dernière famille... ? demanda Arthur, un peu gêné que Merlin parle d'une telle chose avec autant de détachement.

Le Sorcier se gratta la tête et sembla réfléchir.

— Une centaine d'années, environ, dit-il après quelques secondes de silence. Ma dernière femme, Marina est morte de vieillesse, et nos trois garçons aussi.  
— Donc, tu es resté près d'eux jusqu'au bout ?

Merlin secoua la tête.

— Personne n'a jamais su que j'étais immortel, dit-il. J'ai fait en sorte de vieillir en même temps que mes épouses afin qu'elles ne se doutent de rien et parfois, je m'arrangeais pour mourir avant elles. Marina est la seule qui est morte avant moi. Elle avait quatre-vingt-trois ans et elle était malade. Mes derniers fils sont décédés à quelques années les uns des autres, et le dernier, il y a environ soixante-dix ans. Il avait lui aussi une malade, celle de sa mère, un cancer.

Arthur haussa les sourcils et serra ses doigts sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

— Tu parles de tout ça avec un tel détachement que ça me met mal à l'aise, Merlin, dit-il en secouant lentement la tête. C'est comme si tu étais... blasé.

Merlin pinça sa bouche et dodelina ensuite de la tête en refaisant face à son bureau.

— Non, Arthur, ce n'est pas cela, dit-il. Je pense que j'ai vécu tellement longtemps, j'ai vu tellement de choses, tellement d'horreurs, qu'il n'y a plus grand-chose qui m'émeut à présent.

Arthur secoua la tête.

— Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, Merlin... Je t'ai vu quand je suis revenu, tu étais tellement heureux de me revoir... Tu as encore des sentiments à partager, tu n'as pas le droit de te condamner à les éviter.  
— Ce n'est pas ça, Arthur, et vous le savez très bien.

Arthur laissa son menton tomber sur sa poitrine puis se releva. Il attrapa une veste et quitta la chambre pour aller prendre l'air sur le parking. Merlin le suivit des yeux quand il sortit de la taverne, sur le parking et il s'accouda à la fenêtre avec un soupir.

Il observa Arthur pendant plusieurs minutes, sachant parfaitement que son Roi se savait observé. Celui-ci ne leva pas pour autant la tête vers le second étage de la taverne et se contenta de se promener, les mains dans les poches de sa veste en jean, longeant les voitures en les regardant avec curiosité, se demandant sans doute où les chevaux étaient attelés...

Quasiment deux semaines après sa résurrection, Arthur avait beaucoup moins peur du monde moderne. Il ne sursautait plus à la sonnerie du téléphone, ne s'étonnait que très peu des lampadaires, le soir, qui s'éclairaient tout seuls... Mais il craignait encore les autos et leur bruit infernal et leur odeur lui étaient difficilement supportables.

Rentrant dans la chambre, Merlin alla s'enquérir de sa potion. Encore quelques minutes et elle serait enfin prête. Grâce à une plante qu'il conservait soigneusement dans son herbier depuis des siècles, et des centaines d'essais, il avait su rendre ce breuvage définitif.

Ainsi, dès qu'il l'aurait ingurgité, il reprendrait peu à peu l'apparence sous laquelle Arthur l'avait toujours connu. Il ignorait cependant si les douleurs articulaires et les problèmes de santé liés à son âge plus qu'avancé, allaient disparaître ou du moins s'estomper...

.

Arthur remonta après vingt bonnes minutes et trouva Merlin allongé sur son lit, en train de lire le journal du jour. Encore une innovation à laquelle le jeune Roi n'était pas habitué. À son époque, les nouvelles étaient colportées par des Crieurs et payés pour ça. Aujourd'hui, on utilisait d'immenses feuilles de papier pour les imprimer, et elles concernaient assez régulièrement le monde entier...

— Merlin, je suis désolé.

Merlin haussa un sourcil en regardant son ami du coin de l'œil.

— Désolé de quoi ?  
— Pour tout à l'heure... Ma réaction a dû te paraître étrange, je m'en doute, mais...

Merlin soupira par le nez puis plia le journal et s'assit au bord de son lit. Arthur s'assit au bord du sien et se gratta le front.

— Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit quand nous étions encore sur Avalon...  
— Oh, je n'en tiens pas compte, ne vous en faites pas, je ne suis pas seul à ce point, répondit Merlin avec un sourire en coin.

Arthur secoua vivement la tête et leva la main.

— Là n'est pas la question.  
— Alors pourquoi demander ça ?  
— Merlin, je t'aime, tu es mon meilleur ami, mon protecteur, ça a toujours été, mais à l'époque, je n'avais pas le loisir de pouvoir le reconnaître clairement. Tu étais mon serviteur, et même si nous étions amis, il n'aurait jamais rien pu y avoir de plus entre nous. Cependant, à présent, c'est tout autre chose. Tu es seul depuis bientôt un siècle, et moi, tous les gens que j'ai pu connaître sont morts depuis plus de _mille ans_...

Arthur haussa les épaules.

— Tu es tout ce qui me reste, Merlin...

Merlin serra les mâchoires.

— C'est vrai, je suis tout ce qui vous reste de notre passé, mais vous avez eu la chance de revenir du Pays des Morts, vous avez une seconde chance, Arthur, et vous devez la saisir.

Arthur secoua la tête vivement.

— Seul dans ce monde, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps, Merlin. Mais à tes côtés, tu pourrais me faire découvrir tout ce que tu ce que tu as vu, m'apprendre tout ce tu que sais, sauf la magie, bien évidemment, mais... Tu sais, cela va faire bientôt deux semaines que je suis revenu et je me sens comme une coquille vide. Je ne sais rien de ce monde, je ne sais même pas comment les gens communiquent entre eux à cette époque... Sans toi, je ne pense pas survivre longtemps.  
— Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous abandonner, Arthur, répondit Merlin. Vous restez mon Roi, je ne vous ai pas attendu pendant plus d'un millier d'années pour vous jeter dehors à coup de pied au cul deux semaines après votre résurrection, sûrement pas. Ce que vous ne semblez pas comprendre, par contre, c'est qu'on ne pourra pas être ensemble, vous et moi, je n'y arriverais pas. J'ai perdu onze épouses, Arthur, et plus de trente enfants, je les ai tous vus mourir, les uns après les autres, de vieillesse, de maladie, d'accidents, et je ne supporterais pas de vous voir vieillir et mourir sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, pas vous.  
— Tes paroles sont plutôt contradictoires, tu sais ? s'étonna Arthur. Tu ne veux pas me voir souffrir en vieillissant, mais tu refuses de m'abandonner quand même... J'avoue avoir du mal à saisir...

Merlin secoua la tête.

— Ma vie a été bien plus longue que celle de n'importe qui et elle le sera encore longtemps, dit-il. Je sais que c'est égoïste ce que je dis parce que je ne pourrais rien faire pour vous empêcher de vieillir et de tomber malade... puis de mourir. Pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, je perdrais mon Roi et cette fois-ci, je ne le supporterai pas. Comme je l'ai tenté à de très nombreuses reprises sans jamais y parvenir, je mettrais sans doute fin à mes jours pour de bon, cette fois-ci, car je ne pourrais plus vivre en sachant que cette fois, vous ne reviendrez pas.

Arthur était pâle. Il serra les mâchoires puis alla s'asseoir près de Merlin et l'entoura de ses bras. Son apparence de vieil homme ne le dérangeait pas, puisque dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il entendait son fidèle Valet...

— Merlin, l'attachement que tu me portes me fait peur, dit alors Arthur en reculant. Comment ai-je fait pour être à ce point aveugle, à Camelot ? Tu me voues depuis près de mille ans, un amour sans une seule écaille, toujours là, toujours à espérer que je reviendrais, année après année, alors que parallèlement, tu perds successivement de nombreuses épouses et de nombreux enfants... Je ne pourrais _jamais_ m'acquitter d'une telle dette. À moins que...

Merlin haussa ses sourcils broussailleux et regarda Arthur qui s'était levé.

— À moins que quoi ? demanda-t-il.  
— Il y a deux options, répondit Arthur. Trois, si on considère celle où tu restes près de moi jusqu'à la fin ce qui, au bas mot, sera dans soixante ans environ. Une broutille pour toi.  
— Ok, et les deux autres ?

Arthur regarda son ami.

— Tu trouves le moyen de retourner dans le passé et je ferais en sorte de mieux me comporter avec toi, répondit Arthur.  
— Arthur...  
— OU... ! le coupa le jeune Roi en élevant la voix. Ou bien, tu trouves le moyen de me rendre moi aussi immortel.

Merlin déglutit bruyamment. Il resta étrangement silencieux et Arthur haussa un sourcil en croisant les bras avant de comprendre.

— C'est possible, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

Merlin serra les mâchoires. Il se leva soudain aussi vite que ses vieux os le lui permettaient et s'approcha de la table. Il fit mine de vérifier sa potion puis appuya ses mains sur la table encombrée.

— Oui, dit-il alors. Oui, c'est possible...

Arthur décroisa lentement les bras. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à obtenir une réponse positive à sa question, et de l'entendre dire de la bouche de Merlin, c'était...

— Whoa... dit le jeune Roi en s'asseyant au bord de son lit. C'est donc possible, dit-il. C'est possible de rendre un mortel banal en immortel... Comment ?

Merlin ne répondit pas immédiatement et Arthur allait insister quand son ami tendit soudain le bras pour couper la plaque électrique.

— Elle est prête, dit-il. Je vais maintenant la transvaser dans une bouteille en cristal et attendre qu'elle refroidisse.  
— Merlin, tu as éludé ma question, répondit Arthur.  
— Dans quelques heures, je redeviendrais le Merlin d'avant, jeune et fringuant et je n'aurais enfin plus mal partout dès que le temps est humide...  
— Merlin !

Merlin sursauta. Il baissa la tête et Arthur l'observa.

— Oui ! dit alors le jeune sorcier. Oui, c'est possible de transformer un mortel en immortel, mais ça a un coût très élevé, et non pas en monnaie, un coût en vies...  
— Des « vies » ? répondit Arthur. Comment ça ?  
— Arthur, pendant ma très longue vie, j'ai rencontré des malades mentaux qui se prenaient pour des grands poètes, ou des peintres virtuoses devenus fous à lier... Mais j'ai aussi rencontré des Magiciens, des Sorciers, des gens qui, comme moi, se cachaient aux yeux des mortels, voire de leurs propres familles. Un m'a particulièrement marqué, Nicolas Flamel.  
— Ça ne me dit rien... C'était un sorcier ?  
— Non, un banal libraire de Paris, mais à ses heures perdues, il était Alchimiste.  
— Alchimiste ? C'est quoi ?  
— C'est un peu comme un magicien, mais sans pouvoirs magiques. Il se contentait de mélanger des plantes et des substances rares pour en faire des potions qu'il vendait ou offrait...  
— D'accord, un rebouteux, quoi... dit Arthur en croisant les bras. Et en quoi cet homme t'a marqué ?

Merlin regarda Arthur.

— Cet homme est un mortel devenu Immortel, Arthur, dit-il.

Arthur haussa les sourcils.

— Comment ça ? Je croyais que seule la magie pouvait...  
— Moi aussi. Mais non. Il a réussi à créer une pierre, une petite pierre, rouge comme le sang, qui assure l'immortalité de celui qui en ingère l'essence régulièrement.

Arthur secoua légèrement la tête d'incompréhension.

— Comment ça « ingérer l'essence » ? D'une pierre ?  
— Oui. Il lui suffit de la gratter, d'en détacher une fine poudre, quelques grains, pas plus, et de les mettre dans son thé, par exemple. La pierre semble très puissante, il la garde donc jalousement, ainsi que la formule.  
— Pourquoi m'en parles-tu si tu ne sais pas comment il l'a fabriquée ?

Merlin hésita. Il inspira profondément puis soupira et regarda ses besaces pendues à la patère à l'entrée de la chambre. Il traversa alors la pièce et alla fouiller dans l'une d'elles. Il en revint avec un petit paquet dans sa main.

— Merlin, est-ce que c'est... ? dit Arthur en s'approchant.  
— Ce n'est pas la Pierre Philosophale, répondit Merlin. C'est juste... un fragment.

Il ouvrit le paquet de tissus sur la table et dévoila un éclat de cristal rouge comme le sang, d'environ trois centimètres de long et un de large. L'éclat était si fin qu'il était presque translucide. Merlin soupira de nouveau.

— Je ne pensais jamais en arriver là, dit-il. Mais comme c'est vous qui avez lancé le sujet, je vais tout vous expliquer...

Arthur regarda Merlin, puis l'éclat, et de nouveau Merlin avant de tirer une chaise pour s'asseoir, largué...


	7. Chapter 7 - FIN

— Merlin, alors tu...  
— Oui, j'ai sauvé la vie de Pernelle Flamel, il y a environ trois siècles, dit Merlin en regardant la petite pierre rouge dans sa main.

Elle n'était pas plus grande que son pouce, et elle luisait de mille feux.

— Avec certaines personnes, notamment les Magiciens et les Sorciers, je m'autorisais à être moi, reprit le jeune sorcier. J'ai souvent passé quelques dizaines d'années aux côtés de ces gens, et nous échangions nos savoirs. La majorité était presque en dévotion envers moi car j'étais et je suis toujours l'homme vivant le plus âgé de cette planète.

— Et avec ce Flamel ? Tu t'es montré à lui ?  
— Au début non, répondit Merlin en secouant la tête. À l'époque, je vivais à Paris avec ma femme Adrienne et nous avions deux enfants. Adrienne en attendait un troisième, mais je n'étais pas autant emballé que pour le premier, je jouais juste mon rôle aussi bien que possible.  
— J'imagine qu'après autant de « premières fois », on doit commencer à connaitre la musique, dit Arthur avec un sourire en coin.

Merlin lui renvoya son sourire en opinant.

— Je passais beaucoup de temps dans les livres, dit-il. Déjà à Camelot, Gaius passait son temps à me dénicher tous les livres interdits qu'il pouvait trouver dans le château... Quand j'ai rencontré ce libraire qui ne payait pas de mine, et que j'ai découvert qu'il avait des livres si rares qu'ils étaient introuvables ailleurs, j'ai commencé à être fidèle à sa boutique. Petit à petit, nous avons commencé à discuter et au fil des années, à nous confier. Quand il m'a révélé qu'il était un Alchimiste, je ne l'ai d'abord pas cru, puis il m'a montré quelques « tours » et j'ai compris qu'il ne mentait pas. Je lui ai alors révélé que j'étais un Sorcier, et surtout, que j'étais Immortel. J'ai alors cru qu'il faisait une attaque car il avait entendu parler de moi au fil des années, il me connaissait, Arthur...  
— Avait-il déjà cette pierre, à l'époque ? demanda le jeune Roi.  
— Oui. Rencontrer un autre Immortel, pis encore un qui était né comme ça, a été un terrible choc pour Pernelle et Nicholas, mais ils sont passé outre et je leur ai enseigné mon savoir botanique. Et puis un jour, je faisais des courses pour Adrienne, en ville, quand j'ai entendu la sirène des pompiers. Le véhicule est passé à toute vitesse près de moi et, intrigué, je les ai suivis. Quand j'ai vu que la boutique des Flamel était ravagée par les flammes, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Sans réfléchir, je me suis jeté dans l'incendie sous les hurlements des secouristes, et j'ai sorti Nicholas qui toussait, noir de suie. J'y suis ensuite retourné pour Pernelle, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée dans la boutique. En voyant les précieux livres ravagés par les flammes, je les ai transportés ailleurs avec ma magie, en sécurité, puis j'ai cherché Pernelle.

Merlin se tut un instant et soupira.

— À l'époque, les maisons étaient beaucoup moins sûres que maintenant, le feu ravageait une boutique puis tout un quartier si on ne le maitrisait pas rapidement. J'ai compris que je devais faire vite quand j'ai entendu la charpente gémir. J'ai appelé Pernelle, j'ai hurlé son nom, mais la fumée me brulait la gorge et les poumons et j'avais les yeux qui pleuraient à cause de la chaleur et des fumées.

Arthur était pendu aux lèvres de son ami.

— Où était-elle ? demanda-t-il.  
— Dans leur appartement, au premier étage, elle avait pris des somnifères pour se reposer car son Immortalité arrivait à son terme et la vieillesse reprenait le dessus. Quand je l'ai enfin trouvée, je n'ai pas pu la réveiller. Je l'ai alors hissée sur mon dos et j'ai tenté de redescendre, mais l'escalier était déjà dévoré par les flammes. Je n'ai alors vu plus qu'une seule sortie, la fenêtre... Je me suis jeté à travers le carreau et j'ai usé de magie pour que nous atterrissions sur le pavage sans nous briser les os...  
— Et c'est ce jour-là que cet homme t'a offert ce bout de pierre ? demanda Arthur.  
— Quelques semaines après, plus précisément, quand Pernelle a été tirée d'affaire et qu'ils ont obtenu de la ville de quoi reconstruire leur boutique. Mais ils ont préféré partir car ils étaient dans ce quartier depuis trop longtemps, et que leurs visages étaient connus. Nicholas a préparé son filtre, ils l'ont ingurgité, puis sont venus me trouver, en dehors de la ville. En remerciement pour ce que j'avais fait pour eux, sauver Pernelle et protéger les livres, Nicholas m'a offert un morceau de la Pierre Philosophale... pour vous.

Arthur se redressa, surpris.

— Pour moi ? Mais comment ça ?

Merlin expliqua alors qu'au fil de ses années d'amitié avec les Flamel, il en était venu à parler d'Avalon et du Roi Arthur, et de son espoir de le revoir un jour. Le couple avait rapidement compris que leur nouvel ami était épris de ce jeune Roi mort dans ses bras, et ils en avaient longuement discuté avant que Nicolas ne consente à briser un bout de la Pierre Philosophale pour l'offrir à Merlin...

— Je n'en reviens pas, dit Arthur en se frottant le visage. Ils savaient ?  
— Que vous alliez revenir ? Non, répondit Merlin en secouant la tête. Mais les Immortels sont pétris d'espoir, Sire, ils vivent avec l'espoir de vivre encore dans dix, cent, mille ans, et j'avais cet espoir, mais il s'amenuisait au fil des siècles...

Merlin regarda la pierre rouge dans sa main.

— Avec ce morceau, dit-il en le levant vers la lumière de la fenêtre. Vous serez en mesure de vivre bien plus longtemps que n'importe quel humain, Sire. Pour cesser de vivre, il vous suffira de ne plus prendre l'élixir, et de laisser faire la nature.  
— Tu as dit qu'une infime particule de cette pierre permettait de vivre longtemps, mais combien de temps ?  
— Chaque élixir permet de vivre vingt ou trente ans sans être inquiété par la vieillesse, répondit Merlin. Par contre, dès que ses effets s'estompent, le temps reprend le dessus et vous vieillirez à vue d'œil jusqu'à mourir, en quelques semaines.  
— Cette petite pierre ne fait que quelques grammes, dit le jeune Roi, les sourcils froncés. Combien de temps durera-t-elle ?

Merlin le regarda et esquissa un sourire.

— Bien plus de mille ans, dit-il.

La bouche d'Arthur lui tomba sur la poitrine.

— Mille ans ?! s'exclama-t-il. Mais Merlin, tu...  
— Oh, Sire, nous n'avons que cinq ou six ans d'écart, vous savez ? À mille cinq cents ans près.

Arthur ronfla alors puis prit la petite pierre rouge et l'observa. Il regarda ensuite son ami et hocha la tête.

— Alors c'est entendu, dit-il. Dès que tu auras recouvré ton apparence première, tu t'attelleras à la confection de cet élixir, même si je n'en aurais pas besoin avant une soixantaine d'années. Quoi que, je me demande...  
— Oui, l'élixir ramène le corps à l'âge auquel on a commencé à le prendre pour la première fois, répondit Merlin. Si vous le preniez maintenant, à chaque nouvelle prise, vous retrouveriez vos trente ans, mais si vous le preniez pour la première fois à quatre-vingt-dix ans...

Arthur hocha la tête.

— Je vois, dit-il. Je vais y réfléchir... Occupe-toi de la potion pour redevenir comme avant, que je n'ai plus l'impression de parler à mon grand-père.

Merlin rigola doucement et Arthur lui rendit la pierre rouge qu'il rangea soigneusement dans un écrin de velours. Il s'attela ensuite à sa potion d'apparence et Arthur alla s'allonger sur son lit, pensif.

.

Quelques émanation corrosives et puantes plus tard, la potion de Merlin était prête. Arthur, qui somnolait sur son lit, se redressa dès que son ami commença à remuer, et il se leva pour se planter devant lui.

— Prêt ? demanda Merlin en montrant la potion dans une fiole.  
— Tu me demandes vraiment si je suis prêt à revoir mon meilleur ami ? ironisa le jeune Roi avec un sourire en coin.

Merlin sourit, amusé, puis porta la fiole à ses lèvres et vida le contenu. Il se crispa aussitôt et leva la main quand Arthur approcha les siennes.

— Non, dit-il. Reculez, c'est la potion qui agit...  
— Merlin, tu...

Merlin se courba alors en deux en portant sa main à son ventre. Très violente, la potion avait pour but de faire rajeunir, littéralement, à l'aide d'une très puissante dose de magie, les tissus qu'elle touchait. Merlin ayant ingurgité la potion, elle allait se diffuser dans tout son système et faire rajeunir l'estomac, les intestins, le foie, puis les tissus, les os, et enfin le cerveau, puis l'apparence extérieure...

Arthur eut énormément de mal à voir son ami souffrir le martyre à se tordre de douleur sur son lit comme s'il était pris de colites. Pendant une poignée de minutes qui semblèrent interminables, le jeune Roi observa Merlin, inquiet, se rongeant les doigts.

— Merlin, parle-moi...

Merlin secoua la tête. La douleur était telle qu'elle l'empêchait de parler. Soudain, il se détendit brutalement et tomba dans les pommes. Arthur se jeta sur lui.

— Merlin ! le secoua-t-il. Merlin !

Sous les yeux abasourdis d'Arthur, la peau parcheminée de son ancien valet sembla se défroisser et rajeunir, ses longs cheveux et barbe blanche raccourcirent et redevinrent noirs, ses mains tordues par l'arthrose se redressèrent et son corps voûté sembla se redresser également. Puis ce fut le silence se pesant.

— Merlin... ? souffla Arthur en posant une main sur son bras. Merlin...

Il secoua le jeune magicien, redevenu celui qu'il avait toujours connu avant de mourir. Tout à coup, Merlin ouvrit les yeux et regarda le plafond. Il aspira de l'air par la bouche et Arthur le regarda alors lever les mains et les regarder.

— Ça a marché ? demanda-t-il.  
— Oui... répondit le jeune Roi. Merlin...

Celui-ci tourna la tête et sourit. Il plaqua sa main contre la joue d'Arthur qui rigola en lui prenant le bras dans ses mains. Merlin se redressa alors, s'assit au bord du lit et prit Arthur dans ses bras avec une force farouche.

Arthur se laissa étreindre et quand Merlin recula, il l'observa. Mû par une main invisible, il réduisit alors l'espace entre eux et souda sa bouche à la sienne en se relevant. Merlin bascula en arrière et Arthur grimpa sur le lit. Il s'allongea sur Merlin et brisa alors le baiser.

— Eh bien... dit le jeune Magicien. Quel accueil... si j'avais su...

Arthur rigola et posa son front sur le torse maigre. Merlin l'entoura de ses bras et le serra de nouveau en soupirant.

.

Les deux garçons restèrent immobiles jusqu'à ce l'un des deux ne montre des signes de faim imminente. Arthur s'assit alors au bord du lit et Merlin se redressa. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son Roi qui tourna la tête vers lui.

— Je me suis laissé emporter... dit-il doucement.  
— Oh, ne vous en faites pas... souffla Merlin en retour. Si vous saviez... J'ai attendu si longtemps...

Il se pencha et embrassa Arthur qui lui rendit son baiser.

— C'est étrange, dit-il alors en reculant. Je... trouve ça normal.

Merlin sourit et appuya sont front contre le sien.

— Peut-être que l'affection que vous aviez pour moi à l'époque n'en était pas tout à fait, hasarda-t-il.  
— J'aimais Gwen, Merlin, je l'ai épousée, je...  
— Oh, oui, bien sûr, mais à l'époque, vous n'aviez pas conscience que ce type d'amour était lui aussi existant, ni même... autorisé, souffla Merlin.

Arthur esquissa un sourire.

— Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il.  
— Maintenant... Maintenant, nous allons vivre la vie que nous aurions dû vivre il y a plus de mille cinq cents ans, répondit Merlin. Bien entendu, le monde a changé en tant d'années, mais je le connais par cœur ou presque, j'ai tout connu, ses gloires, ses défaites, ses horreurs, et je vais tout vous montrer, tout vous raconter. Et nous aurons la vie entière et même plus pour tout faire.

Le jeune Roi avala sa salive et Merlin lui caressa la joue.

— J'ai attendu si longtemps, Arthur, que vous soyez enfin là devant moi, vivant... J'ai perdu espoir de nombreuses fois, mais Kilgarrah m'a toujours soutenu, il m'a redonné l'espoir, il m'a redonné confiance en moi, en les Dieux, et je suis désormais récompensé. Vous avez une seconde chance, Arthur, et je vais tout faire pour que vous ne la laissiez pas passer.

Arthur opina en silence, un sourire un peu hésitant étirant le coin droit de sa bouche, puis Merlin l'embrassa doucement avant de quitter le lit et de retourner à son établi. Arthur le regarda s'asseoir et farfouiller dans ses livres et ses parchemins, comprenant qu'il s'attelait désormais à l'élixir d'immortalité. Le jeune Roi réalisa alors qu'il avait été tué, qu'il avait passé mille cinq cents ans au « paradis », sans doute, il ne s'en souvenait pas, qu'il avait erré sans le savoir pendant cent cinquante siècles, torturant par son absence son meilleur ami fou amoureux de lui.

 _Je vous retiens, les Dieux !_ siffla-t-il en son for intérieur. _Merlin ne méritait pas une telle punition, il n'a fait que son devoir pendant tout le temps qu'il a passé à mon service, et on le remercie en m'ôtant la vie et en le faisant souffrir pendant des centaines d'années. C'est tellement injuste..._

Arthur se mordit soudain la lèvre et se redressa.

— Merlin ?  
— Oui, Arthur ?

Comme le blond restait silencieux, le brun se retourna, un bras sur le dossier de la chaise, intrigué.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?  
— Je t'aime, Merlin, je veux que tu le saches, lâcha alors Arthur.  
— Moi aussi je vous aime, Arthur, sourit le magicien.

Arthur sourit en baissant le nez, quitta le lit et tira un tabouret près du bureau. Merlin entreprit alors de lui expliquer comment il allait procéder pour confectionner l'Elixir d'Immortalité, sur la base de ce que Nicolas Flamel en personne lui avait raconté. Arthur pressentit alors qu'il allait passer de très bons moments auprès de celui qui fut, par le passé, son valet et son meilleur ami, son ange gardien et son gardien de secrets, et qui était désormais tout ça à la fois, tout en étant son compagnon.

Secouant la tête, Arthur posa son menton sur le bras du magicien qui sourit doucement en lui prenant la main, non sans cesser de parler. Les prochaines années, les prochains siècles, allaient être longs, bien plus longs que tout ce qu'Arthur avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant, mais peu importe, quand on est en bonne compagnie, ne dit-on pas qu'on ne voit pas passer le temps ?

FIN

.  
_

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette toute petite histoire ! Elle traînait sans mes fichiers depuis des mois, non terminée, et puis un éclair d'inspiration m'est venu et voilà. Elle était censée être bien plus longue au départ, mais j'ai préféré ne pas risquer l'abandon avec une histoire trop longue qui n'aura jamais de fin.

Donc merci à vous, et à bientôt ! :3

Taery


End file.
